


A Fairytale Ending

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1400's, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: They say life is like a fairytale. Everything works out and you fall in love. The road might be hard but there is a happy ending for everyone. All you have to do is believe. Josie has grown up thinking this but is content to live as a humle servant to the royal family. What happens when a beautiful girl appears that takes her breathe away . The only problem though is that its a girl she can't have. Princess Hope is someone who lives for the party. When she meets shy girl Josie, it might just be the person to ground her. A fairytale au.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 34
Kudos: 130





	1. When I first met you.

**Author's Note:**

> A fairytale au that I have been looking to write. Hope you enjoy.

**Josie POV  
**

Another day begins as I hear the birds chirping outside and I sigh while rubbing my eyes to get the tiredness out of the my eyes. Letting my hand fall to my bedside table as I felt around for my glasses and put them on. I was blind without them so I was glad that my Mom had been able to save up for a pair.

I got up out of my bed and put my dirty dress on. It was rarely cleaned as it took long and most days I helped my Mother clean the castle just as the other servants did. It wasn't the greatest job but we were out on the streets before this and now we were grateful to have a roof over our heads. Putting on my shoes that had holes in them and were nearly worn out. 

There was a knock at door. 

"Honey. Are you awake yet? We are going to be late."

"Coming Mother."

I looked in the small mirror that I had found in the old box which was already in the room when I moved in. Today was another day to make my life better. To find some kind of happy ending.

**Hope POV**

Waking up with a sore head was pretty much second nature to me now. I was out nearly every night of the week and always had something strong to drink. I cursed as the taste of mead still on my tongue. I knew I was late for some breakfast that my Mother was throwing but honestly I didn't care about it. They didn't know me that well if they were expecting me to show up.

Taking another few minutes to get myself ready for the day I sat up and felt almost immediately and ran for the bathroom. I should be use to a morning after drinking now but they still me pretty hard no matter what. When you are the King and Queen's daughter so I had my fill of the mead and lets just say I didn't waste it. I found some crowd to hang around with and last night was no different. 

Penelope had told me about this secret party so I had supplied the mead and they in turn gave me the girls and boys that I could want. I didn't know who I had kissed last night but I wasn't too worried about it. Everyone was too drunk at the party to really care what they were doing. Much less remember about it. I cleaned my face and put my fancy red dress on. It was beautiful with silk with the most expensive buttons that my Mother could find. I would prefer to wear my black dress but I agreed with my Mother that I would only have it on one day a week. I already had defied that and wore it three times this week.

I took out my makeup box and applied my black lipstick. The a light touch on my cheeks and I was done. Walking out of the bathroom I put on the highest high heels I could find as I was a shortass. To put it bluntly. I know a princess shouldn't use that sort of language. As My Father will tell me on a lot of occasions. However I disobeyed. 

Ready for the day I left my room and went to get some food.

**Josie POV**

Most of the day went on as normal. We first had to clean all the halls that were assigned to us. All the servants got a set of them and swept and polished until the looked like no one had stepped on them. I personally found it rather tedious but the rich and wealthy are a different breed so they must have everything perfect and clean. 

I swept at the floors until my arms ached and then it was onto the dining room where the table needed to be cleaned with the windows and floor also cleaned. Mother gave me the task of doing it today as she said I should have more responsibility among the other servants. They each took a room. Even though a lot of them weren't my age except Maya but we didn't talk much. 

Upon entering the ball I realised that there was already two people in there. I got a but startled when I realised it was the Queen herself. Queen Hayley was talking to a boy that looked around my age. Maybe a little older. They stopped when I came in and turned to look at me. I curtsied and they went back to talking just like I hadn't interrupted them. I went about my business and cleaned. I tried my best but snippets of the conversation would reach me.

"Your majesty. Are you sure we should be doing this? I am happy to carry out whatever you want but I don't know about this. It is too risky."

"I don't pay you to think, Ethan. I pay you to do as I say. If you have a problem then you can go back to living in the hobble you once lived in. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes your majesty. I will begin right away. Post haste."

I took a glance to see Ethan bow and then went quickly from the room.

The Queen caught me looking and came over with a cross look on her face.

"You servant. I need your assistance."

I stood up straight and fixed my glasses as I looked I avoided her gaze.

"Yes your majesty. Anything you require and I will do it at once."

"That is what I like to here servant. My daughter needs her room cleaned. Not now though. She probably has someone over as usual. It will be free later as she will presumably at some party. You need you to go tonight about 9. Is that too late or will I go find someone else to do this."

"No your majesty. That is not a problem. You can count on me. I will do whatever you need. Any time you need it."

"Very good. I want it spotless. Now go about your other duties. The King will be returning soon and he likes the castle to be spotless. Hurry along."

"Yes your majesty. At once your majesty."

I went back to work on the dining room but couldn't get the Queens request out of my thoughts.

**Hope POV**

Currently walking through town as I went to meet up with Penelope. As it usually goes there was another party she had found another party for tonight. I was ready to go again but what else did I have in my life right now. I passed people on the street who curtsied and bowed as they smiled wide. I didn't pay much attention as I knew they were only seeking approval from my parents. It is a lot more than I did.

Penelope was down by the water sitting enjoying sometime with another one of the elite girls that she usually took a liking to. Not like me. I mean I had my fun with the elite boys and girls but if I am honest it was becoming very boring indeed. I needed something but I didn't know what yet. My life was a mess so other than the next party, I didn't really have anything else planned right now. 

"Hope. Over here your highness."

I chuckled and came over to Penelope and the other girl who had black hair.

"You know I don't like being called that, Penelope. Who is this? Another lady friend of yours?"

"This is Alyssa. She is from the royal house of Chang."

"Ah yes. Our friends from across the water. What brings you to our kingdom?"

Alyssa just shrugged.

"My family wanted a bit of new scenery and I agreed. I am however not regretting my choice."

Alyssa looked me up and down before smiling back at Penelope. I know the look one on her face. I would recognise it from anywhere.

"Good. Tonight is going to be fun."

**Josie POV**

After rounding out the day of servant work I was tired and want to go home and finally rest. Mother had got some meat that she could cook so it for us. It was a treat as we mostly got scraps that they didn't eat that night in the dining room. Mother had in with a cook and managed to get it now and again which was quite good. 

After a delicious meal I had a rest and then got ready to head up to the Daughter of the King and Queen's bedroom. I thanked and hugged my Mother and headed for the tower as it was called. It was well known of the bedroom of Hope Mikaelson. The Princess who was adored by everyone. I hadn't really ever seen her because she hardly ever came to the side of the castle that I would be cleaning. Now however I was taking the steps up directly to her room. I reached the top and was out of breathe. Thinking to myself I needed to get more exercise I adjusted my glasses and pushed myself against the heavy bedroom door. 

It took a bit before it fully give way and I was in a well lit up room. There was candles on shelves that were nearly down to the bottom of the wick. The bed wasn't made and bottles sat in different places. It was on closer inspection that they were mead. While one was half full, most of them were now empty. How could one girl drink so much? I stacked them all in one corner so I take them all out later. I had another quick glance around and saw a painting on the floor that was off the princess. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes of it. Not really seeing the princess and now seeing her from a portrait for the first time I knew why she was as adored by everybody.

Whoever had drawn this portrait of her caught her features in a unique look. The curve of her cheeks and beautiful eyes which felt as if they were baring into my soul. My eyes drifted down to those plump lips....

Focus Josie.

You have work to do. This is your chance to show the royals that you can be trusted and there might be high paying jobs in the future if I played my cards right. I got stuck into more cleaning so I would be done quick enough.

**Hope POV**

The drinks were flowing well and good as I requested servants to fill the carts and supply the party. Now sitting with a bottle of mead in hand with it mostly drank I had a look around the party. People danced and laughed. Most of them wasted already even though it was only coming up to 10. A lot of them were making out and finding corners where they could do it. As I had previously said no one rarely could remember so could happen.

Penelope was beside me as her tongue danced with Alyssa's as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I was looking around the room for someone that I could have tonight but for some reason no one really picked my fancy. Not that I was that picky but generally when I saw someone I just knew that I wanted them. Something touched my thigh and I took a look to see Penelope's hand now caressing it. 

I knew what was most likely going to happen tonight. Penelope would always find these girls to bring back to her room. Sometimes I would join in. Mostly I would join in unless I found a better option. Tonight felt like I wouldn't be so lucky. Alyssa pulled back and Penelope smiled before grabbing my head. I finished the mead in my hand and let the bottle fall to the floor.

Penelope brought Alyssa's head toward me and I cupped her cheeks and our lips connected in a hot and drunk fuelled kiss. Kissing Alyssa was just something to do and I didn't mind if Penelope wanted me to. We separated and Penelope gave Alyssa a kiss on the cheek before turning to me and laying a kiss on my lips. Penelope was my best friend so I was used to it when she let her tongue sweep over my mouth asking for permission as I obliged. Her came into contact with mine and I bit down on her lower lip which received a moan from her lips.

Any other night I would have gladly left with them and had a fun night that went on for hours. Tonight though I just didn't feel it. I said goodbye to them and headed back to the castle with two bottles of mead. Looks like I would pass out there again and not regret my choices in the morning. Swaying as I entered closing the door behind me and almost falling. Good one Princess Hope. I was walking up the man stairs that led to my room at the top of the tower. I swear my parents put my room up here because they knew I was a borderline alcoholic so it made it an extra challenge just to walk up the stairs. 

I made it to the top and took another long swig before pushing the door open.

**Josie POV**

I was just finishing up when I heard the door creak open behind me. I turned quickly. My jaw dropped when I realised it was Princess Hope. It was that moment that I noticed that the painting I saw earlier didn't do her justice at all. It was one thing but here in the real world she was something else. Hair not tied up but loose around her shoulders. I almost wanted to reach up and let my hand thread through it. Luckily I grabbed it with my other hand and tried to focus on something else.

"I apologise your Majesty. I beg your pardon for not being done before you came home."

Hope actually snorted at that.

"Oh stop. Call me Hope and don't worry about still being here. I will pass out soon anyway and you can just continue. I don't mind a pretty girl cleaning my room. There has been other's in here doing much worse. Trust me."

I gulped. Did she mean to call me pretty. Maybe Hope didn't get a good luck at me. Plus she must be drunk given that she is holding a near empty bottle of mead and swaying slightly coming into the room. Hope nearly fell and without think my hands went out to steady her. Hope smiled at me and heat rose to my cheeks.

"A thousand apologies, your majesty. I shouldn't have done that. I beg your forgiveness."

Hope laughed again and patted my shoulder.

"I told you. Call me Hope. What is your name? I must know the name of the beautiful girl that saved me from falling and gravely injuring myself."

"Josie. My name is Josie."

I adjusted my glasses and looked at the ground to avoid Hope's gaze. 

Hope sat on the bed and took her shoes off very clumsily before standing up and swaying more as I guess she wanted to head for the bathroom. 

"Josie. Would it be too much trouble to ask of your assistance of going to the bathroom. Just getting there I won't ask you to do more than that. Unless you volunteer."

"Of course. Anything you need."

I tried to guide Hope without touching her too much but it became obvious it wouldn't work out so I held her with both hands and was facing the bed trying to get her to bathroom. I thought it would be successful but boy was I wrong. Hope slouched and then fell towards me. Thinking I would be able to catch her I held on tight. That didn't work and Hope kept going until she was hugging me. My foot slipped on the bottom of my dress as me and Hope crashed onto her bed with her on top of me. 

I let out a surprised squeal as now I was trapped in now compromising position. I thought Hope would get up but she snuggled into my chest.

"Oh Josie you are so soft. More comfortable than my pillow. I'm tired I might just....."

Hope didn't finish her sentence but soft snoring sounds now came from her. I looked down and cursed inwards at how this happened. I mean if you had of told me that morning that by night I would end up in Princess Hope's bed. I would have told you to get off the mead. Now I was here and I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. 

Hope looked so peaceful asleep so I didn't. I would have maybe moved her but I fell asleep soon after as my arms went around Hope subconsciously as dreams came into my mind. 

**Hope POV**

I coughed as I woke up. Realising I fell must have fallen asleep face down when I got home last night I sighed. The funny thing is I hardly remembered getting home last night but I do recall having dreams about a pretty brunette. Did I sleep with her. I wasn't sure. As I was preparing to go back to sleep something shifted under me. 

Opening my eyes and facing someone's chest wasn't how I envisions my morning but it wasn't unwelcomed. I looked up and was now staring into the gorgeous brown eyes of a girl who was looking very awkward but very hot at the same time.

I smiled with what I thought was a very seductive luck.

"Morning beautiful. I am going to be perfectly honest about last night. The memory hasn't really came back to me which can happen when I have a night of drinking mixed with sex. I am sorry if I wasn't up to the standards that I am sure you have expected from a princess but I can remedy that right now if you will let me. I let people leave my room wanting more. Not unhappy."

The girl was star stuck and seemed like she was having a hard time coming up with a answer to what I just asked.

"I am sorry if that was a bit much but is that a yes to morning sex or not?"

"Oh no. Not that you not beautiful. Because you are. I didn't. We didn't. I mean I was just here to clean."

I tried to think about that.

"Did we roleplay? Is that what your into? I mean I can play along."

I leaned down to kiss her but she interrupted me again as I let out a annoyed grunt.

"No. I was really here to clean. Her majesty asked me herself. You came in while you were drunk and passed out. Kind of on top of me and I couldn't really leave."

"Oh that was not something I would expect you to say. I mean the offer of sex is still, well on the bed I suppose. Not that it's an expression but it could be. I won't pressure you to but not many people say no to me. Being the princess and all but also because I'm hella hot. Wouldn't you agree?"

The girl started stammering again.

"Yes. I guess. I mean of course you are. I am just not sure that now is a great time. I mean we just technically met. Not that I am saying I wouldn't just now seems quick and I haven't really did that before if I am telling the truth. I just don't know what to say right now."

I huffed and got up.

"Your cute when you ramble. As I said I am not forcing you into anything. I would kick myself later if I woke up in bed with you and didn't at least ask the question. Also I thought this was a dream until you started rambling. Then again I didn't think even my mind could make up a girl so breath-taking as you if I may so. That is a lot coming from me because I have met a lot of hot people."

I offered my hand to help her up. The girl excepted. 

She curtsied.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I am not sure if you told me this last night but I don't like being called that. It's Hope. Just Hope. What is you name?"

"Josie."

I smiled which made her blush and look down. How could a girl be this cute?

"That is a wonderful name. I know we technically met last night but it is an honour to meet you Josie. I am sorry I am so forward. It's just who I am."

"No you are okay. I shouldn't have been so timid about it. I mean I can be very awkward and it annoys people. I have been working on it."

At that a sudden protectiveness of Josie came over me. I put one of my hands out to hold the side of her arm. 

"Josie. Look at me. You don't ever have to apologise for who you are. Do you hear me? I don't know who else you have met but screw them. If they don't see how much of a incredible person you are then they don't deserve to even be in the same room as you. Don't ever be sorry for being the real you. If you ask me people around her pretend to be something their not. Even my own parents. In a world of lies you are a breathe of fresh air Josie."

Josie looked completely shocked at my outburst but then nodded and looked at the floor again.

"Sorry I spoke like that but I always say what is on my mind. I just wanted you to know that I think you are okay. Don't think any different. Just be you, Josie. I have to go to this event my parents are throwing or we could do something together."

"You don't have to do something just because you think you have to. I will be okay. I know I am only a servant so I will go back to work and you won't be wasting you time on a nobody like me. I get it."

My hand went out to subconsciously and lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at me again. Her glasses fell a bit of the bridge of her nose so I adjusted them again as gently as I could.

"I want to hang out with you. That is not a lie. I'll tell you what. The next time we meet I promise that I will take you somewhere wonderful. Just you and I. How does that sound, beautiful?"

Josie smiled at me and I swore right there I would never get used to it as it lit up the whole room and probably could end wars.

"Okay. I would like that. But I will let you know that is is not an obligation and you can break out of it anytime. You don't have to do this for me."

I laughed at that.

"Are you serious? I want this and I will hold you to it. I don't go back on my word and I'm already thinking of the perfect place to bring you. A place fit for a queen. I look forward to seeing you again, Josie."

Josie curtsied again and left the room with a bright smiled on her face as a blush made its way to her face again.

I turned and watched her go. I would make it my mission to find Josie again.

No matter how long it took.

** 2 months later **

**Josie POV**

Doing my cleaning tasks was the normal. I was given more freedom now and didn't have to stay as close to my Mother as I would have done a while ago. It helped as they were given me more and more responsibility as it showed that they had faith in me to do the job I was hired to do.

I was in the dining room cleaning the forks and knifes which I usually did everyday. It was the most important task as the royal family ate here on a daily basis. It had to be cleaned from top to bottom and not one mistake could happen or else there would be a lot of trouble for all the servants.

I was in the middle of the cleaning process when the doors opened and trumpets went off. 

I quickly stood straight as that meant the arrival of the one of the members of the royal family. The King himself strode through the room. He has been away as of late so it was quite a surprise to see that he was here at the minute. At first I thought he may want to eat his food but her marched straight up to me with a smile on his face. They called him the King of Mischief as he didn't seem to take himself seriously most of the time.

I curtsied as I always did.

"You highness. I am honoured to be in your presence."

"Oh I can't be that almighty, no can I? I should be the one humbled to be in the room with you my dear. I have been hearing stories circling through my people as of late that you have become quite the worker. You hard work does not go un noticed and we are having a party to celebrate my arrival back from travelling. I want to promote you in a way so you will be helping out at the party. Would you be interested in it?"

"Yes of course, your highness. I am thankful that you believe in me so highly. I would be truly honoured to help with such a wonderous event. A thousand thank you's for it."

The king smirked and took a letter out of his pocket.

"Very well then. This is a letter that you will show to your boss upon arrival. If you do good there will no doubt be more important jobs thrown your way in the future. I will personally make sure of it. I will look forward to seeing you there."

With that the King walked away and back out the door.

I stood frozen on the spot. First cleaning the Princess's room and now this. I certainly was surprised but I would work to the best of my ability as it would help Mother and I live more better lives. That is when I realised that if it was a party for the King. The princess was surely going to be there. 

That is when the memory of our night together floated into my brain and I could clearly feel the weight of her on my chest. What she had so boldly suggested we do in the morning. Her constant praise of me. The dreams each night in which she is in. My body filled with butterflies and I was even more nervous for the party than I was already.

I had know idea what kind of night I was in for but now I knew it would be an interesting one. 

**Hope POV**

I was sitting with Mother as she set on her throne. We did this a lot when there were morning where the people could request an audience. My mind was on other things as Father was returning today. I missed him and was so happy he was going to be home again. 

Also a certain cute brunette that I could never seem to get out of my head. I had made Josie a promise and had still not managed to fulfil it yet. Though I was persistent and wouldn't give up until I laid my eyes on her again and seen that beautiful smile that she a lot.

The doors opened with the trumpets making sound as Father came in. I got up and ran and hugged him. 

"Hope. How are you my love?"

"Fine, Father. I just missed you so much. So what did you get me from your travels? A gift or some fancy treat?"

Father smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Even better than that. I brought you something that will secure your future."

He moved out of the way and boy walked into the room.

"May a present you, Prince Landon Kirby. Prince of the Kirbian Islands. He is to be your future husband."


	2. Being prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie get ready for the party.

**Hope POV**

I stood very still. Listening to my beating heart and staring at a boy who I had never met until this very moment. For the first time in my life I was left truly speechless and I have never felt more unlike myself than right now.

The prospect of marriage had obviously been a big talking point for most of my life. Father and Mother had always talked about finding a husband that could benefit our kingdom and also my future. I had always just dismissed the idea as I hadn't thought about tying myself to one person for the rest of my life. I just pictured myself free and having no responsibility to anyone. I mean for one thing I liked both girls and boys. The thought of having a very important part of my identity be decided for me so I would have to choose a husband. It was sickening and made me pissed off every time I was made to be one thing.

The thought of running out of the room came to my mind but I was better than that. I always stared everything in the face so this boy would be no different. I put on my most best smile and curtsied like I was taught from the age I could walk.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Prince Landon."

Prince Landon smiled a bit too sinister to my liking and took my hand before laying a kiss upon my knuckles. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Hope. I have been very excited indeed to meet the infamous Princess Hope. Love and revered across the lands. In fact you Father is the one that suggested this pairing and I have been the utmost excited to finally lay my eyes on you. If I am not so bold."

"Of course not my lord. You are welcome to our kingdom and I hope I can live up to the expectation that you have of me."

Father smiled and clapped his hands.

"Excellent. I knew the two of you would be a good fit. We actually have a party tonight, Prince Landon and we would be honoured if you would attend as our esteemed guest."

"Yes I will be glad to attend, your majesty and please call me Landon. I like to forgo the titles as we get more acquainted with each other."

"Well then Landon. You can call me Klaus then. Now we need to get ready for the party.

**Josie POV**

I was running through pieces of my mind as I tried to wrap my head around tonight. I was going to a very fancy party hosted by the royal family. It was in honour of the kind who had returned from travelling and he had personally invited me to serve for him. That showed they were trusting me more and more and I felt humbled to be seen like that by anybody.

Mother had been pleased and was telling me about how to best make the right impression.

"Make sure you dressed appropriately and always have the right manners. Stand straight and greet people properly. Having the right attitude can go along way Josette so make sure you do so."

"I know Mother. I promise I won't disappoint you and will live up to our families name. You have my word."

"I know darling. I have the utmost fate in you and I know I can count on you always. I don't mean to be harsh but I want you to live up to your true potential."

I hugged my Mother when a knock came on the door.

I rushed to open it and there was a boy in a suit. The kind of outfit that the royal's personal servants would wear. He was carrying a heavy box.

"A delivery for Josette Parker. King's order's. May I come in and set it down for you?"

"Yes of course. Thank you so much."

He came in and set it down before bowing and leaving the room swiftly. 

"What could it possibly be?"

I wondered that myself but I wasn't sure so I had to take a look.

"Not sure. I'll have a look."

Opening the box and having a look inside made me nearly gasp. I could tell straight away that it was clothing of some kind. Something black. On close inspection it was a well knitted dress that looked more expensive than all the items I owned put together. I took it out and let my hands move over the fabric. My Mother smiled and took a check over it to.

"Oh, Josette. This is going to look wonderful on you. The royal family must have made it for you. I have heard that there is a certain dress code for servants so they all are wearing the same clothing. You have to try it on as the party was starting soon."

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mother. I can't wait to see how it looks."

I went into my room and put it on before looking in the mirror. A shock came to me as I realised I barely recognised myself. The dress fit perfectly. I wasn't even sure how they actually got my size which was a complete surprise. It was a very dark black that had one piece of red attached to it that made it stand out. It only went to the top of my arms so my arms where bare and wasn't that long as it stopped near the top of my legs. 

I twirled once before going out and showing it to my Mother.

"Oh Josette. That looks wonderful on you and I am sure it will look good to show that you can cater the party with respect and composer. You better finish up getting ready and then head off. I am so proud of you for getting to this point and I just know you will do our family proud tonight. Good luck."

"Thank you Mother. I promise I will do my very best."

Hugging my Mother again I got ready for the party.

**Hope POV**

The party was starting soon and I got into my attire. It was a dark red dress that my Father had bought on his travels and had insisted I wore it tonight since it was very important to him. I wasn't usually early to these things but I wanted to be there for Father. I still couldn't get over it how he had arranged a marriage for me but I was determined to not act like it affected me. I would be strong and find out some way to get out of it in my own way.

I just didn't know how yet.

Now sat in the throne room which would host the party for my Father as different servants milled about getting it ready. I looked over and saw Ethan looking over everything. My Mother personally asked him to be here tonight to check that all was in order. 

"Ethan. Come here."

Ethan looked at me before making his way over.

"Your Highness. What can I do for you today?"

I gave him a look and he smiled at me before braking into laughter. 

"Okay, calm down Hope. I know you hate that title and was just trying to pull a small joke. I hope you can forgive me."

I shook my head at him. Ethan was probably one of my longest friends that wasn't as they would call noble. He was apart of one the servant families before my mother requested that he be promoted to be her personal security. No on asked why. Not even me. He took to the job well and it helped his family in the long run. We didn't get to hang out much anymore but I can remember a time when that was all we did. Don't get me wrong. We never did anything other than hang out. We both just decided together that it wouldn't be the best if we were to fool around. I liked him much better as a friend. Almost like a brother that I never had over anything else.

"You are lucky I like you to much to remain pissed off. It would help if you could get me some of the good stuff though. Better than what I am already drinking. If you get my meaning."

I glanced down to see the 3rd glass I was now nursing. It was nice but I needed stronger. That was the unfortunate side of drinking all the time. It meant that the more and more I got used to it I would obviously have to drink the stronger stuff to get a buzz quicker. 

"I wish I could Hope but I don't want to mess this job up for me. I need this right now. Also my sister is coming tonight and I want to be here when she shows up."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I will tell my parents I got it. Honestly I would go myself but if I leave this party I don't think I could bring myself to come back here again. Pretty please. I will owe you. If my parents show up before you come back I can just say that someone crashed and you had to throw them out."

"Fine. You can be very persuasive when you want to. I will be quick. Hopefully I will be back before you parents notice."

Ethan left the room quickly and closed the door behind him. I downed the glass and went back to sitting dreading to night.

**Josie POV**

Leaving my room I was preparing to walk up the corridor when someone coughed behind me. I turned around to find Maya standing there in same outfit that I was wearing right now.

"Hello Maya. I guess you are also going to the party tonight."

Maya smiled and looked proud of herself which I thought was very sweet.

"Yes. I guess I got certain perks when my brother joined the royal guard. I was very surprised and to be honest I am still a bit nervous but also excited too. How about you?"

"Yes same. I feel really nervous and of course all I want to do is make a good impression. I mean it is a party for the King himself. A lot of pressure is going to be on us and I hope I can live up to it."

I adjusted my glasses while waiting for her to answer.

"At least we will be in it together. I know we may not hang out that much but maybe tonight is where we change that. This could be where our life changes for us and we will be treated different and not just as servants. I know that is lot to hope for but I pride myself on being very optimistic about life."

I smiled at that. I knew it might be a long shot but it didn't hurt to be optimistic because it can go a long way to making a better outlook on what life you get. Also it can't hurt to have a friend here. I never knew why we didn't come friends but I regretted it not happening soon. 

"Yeah I would like that. We can stick together through this."

Maya put my arm through mine as we made it to the door of the royal throne room where the party was taking place.

"This is good for both of us. I mean other than my brother we won't know anyone else there personally now will we?"

I smiled and laughed it off but I had met Hope before. Remembering that she was going to be there added extra nerves to tonight. I was adjusting my glasses again which was what I did when I got nervous. At that moment the doors where opened as we walked on in. My eyes filtered about the room until they landed on the throne and saw who was upon it.

Princess Hope in a red dress which made her so beautiful compared to anything else in the room.

A goddess that put everyone else to shame. 

How was I meant to get through this night?


	3. I can't take my eyes off you tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope drinks a lot. Josie can't keep her mind of a certain someone. At the end of the night they share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Bit of a break since the last chapter but I promise they should be more frequent from here on out.

**Hope POV**

The door opens and Josie was there. Looking lovely in the party dress that I helped my Father pick out for the people who would be working the party. I specifically held her in my mind when I chose it. Knowing fully well how it would hug her curves perfectly. How it fit right around her breasts. I had been drinking for a while but my mouth went real dry in that moment.

A cough came from beside me and I realised Ethan had returned with the mead I requested. From My Father's top shelf. The king himself only drank the good stuff but he didn't mind me having some now and again. 

"Here you go, your Majesty."

"Thank you Ethan."

I took it gratefully and tried to ignore the sly smirk he gave me before going over to talk to Josie and Maya. I met her on one occasion but to be honest we didn't really know each other that well. He spoke to Josie to who smiled politely at him.

The awesome fucking smile that lit up the whole room and made me feel the butterflies that swirled around in my stomach now at the very thought of her. I held my goblet tight as I poured the drink into my cup as the strong smell reached my nose and filled my senses. 

I took a big drink and looked over at Josie again. She was picking up a tray but not before having a chat with Maya. Maya's hand went to her back and I had to fight not to scream across the room at them. I mean I didn't own Josie. Not in the slightest. She may be a servant of my kingdom and one day I would rule but I would never see her as beneath me. Well maybe not in the way I have thought about but that is a totally different thought.

I took another swig and then went to check if the food was all in order tonight. My Father and Mother would be showing up soon and everything had to be exactly right with no mistakes. I would make sure of it. 

**Josie POV**

I could feel her eyes on me from the moment I entered the room. I only glanced before getting to work. I couldn't let my mind wander. Not only because Hope was a person I couldn't have but also because I had to make a good impression tonight. I would work as best I could and impress the royal family. Then my Mother and I will receive more high priority jobs and make more money to keep us going as a result. 

Even without looking I could tell she wouldn't take my eyes off me. It made me feel like the most important girl in the room while also the most venerable at the same time. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Maya.

"I don't know about you but I hope we get to take some of the leftovers home because this food looks good. I can't wait to see the feast."

I laughed and took the first tray as more and more party guests started arriving.

"Yeah I hope so too. Just looking at these is making my stomach grumble."

Making sure not to drop the tray I started offering guests the treats. I chanced a look at Hope but the throne she sat in was now empty. I tried not to feel too disappointed but I had to keep reminding myself. That one night probably the only time I would even get a chance to talk to her. I would just have to accept it.

Putting on my best smile I continued throughout the party.

**Hope POV**

After checking the kitchen I was making my way back to the party. I downed the bottle I had with me and passed it to the nearest servant and kept walking. I swayed a little but I had a lot of practice in now acting drunk so it wasn't too hard. I needed to get back as I heard Mother was now there and Father was ready to make his grand entrance.

I reached the door and saw Father speaking with Ethan who had a serious expression his face. Father barely spoke to Ethan as Mother had hired him to be her bodyguard so it was weird to see them even this close and speaking in hushed tones but I suppose he might be talking about the security for the party. 

Father looked up at me and almost looked surprised. He quickly hid it with a smile and said something Ethan before clapping him on the shoulder and making his way over to me. 

"Hope. My wonderful Daughter. You look beautiful tonight, honey."

I kissed my Father on the cheek before smiling back at him.

"Thank you Father. You look handsome as always. Are you ready for the party?"

Father really was dressed well. He had his usual king attire on as I called it. His left side held all the flags of the countries who were loyal to our kingdom. I was told it was a mark of respect for any king to wear when he wanted to show favour with them. Over his heart was the pendant that I had got him when I was younger. Ever since that day I gave it to him he never went anywhere without it. 

"Fine. I think. You know I don't really enjoy these things. Really trivial if you ask me but I have to do it for our kingdom. For your future as one day this all will be yours. My heir to one of the most inspiring kingdoms in the whole world. I know you feel the same with these parties but I thank you for being here, Hope. I truly like them more when my Daughter is by my side. Now would do me the honour of escorting me in?"

He put his arm out.

"I would do anything for you, Father. Is would be my greatest honour of leading you in."

I took his arm in mine and we approached the door as it opened and we were announced. 

"Your Royal Highness. King Klaus. Escorted by his Daughter. Princess Hope."

My eyes swept the room again. By now the party was in full swing with guests back to mingling about the room. Some already dancing while others sat and talked about anything that had been happening in the kingdom lately. I found Josie quickly who was conversing with Maya again. They were over re-filling the tray with more small pieces of food.

Why were they always talking. I don't know why I was so mad. I didn't usually get like this. So angry when a girl or boy I had a night with. I mean I know me and Josie didn't have sex. Believe me I think I would of remembered if we did. But why did it feel like our night together meant so much to me even though nothing really happened. 

I shook my head and went to sit at my families table. Dinner would be brought out soon and then we would eat a feast. Fit for well royalty. I tried not to focus on Josie as she moved about the room almost as if she walked on air. Father sat down and smiled at my Mother whole politely smiled back. 

Come to think of it my parents never did seem to affectionate. Always just a bit polite and never any more. I glanced up and saw Landon who had just came to the table. He bowed to my Father and Mother and they let him sit. I smiled a polite smile at him as he smirked back at me. Is this what I was in for later in life? A loveless marriage? One where I didn't know true happiness?

I looked over at the other table to see Penelope look at me and give me a wink. I smiled back and was glad she was here. Knowing us we would hit up another party tonight. I wasn't really looking forward to it as I normally would have but I would still go to it. It would take my mind of everything going on right now.

I took the goblet and drank some more mead. Time to get through this night. 

**Josie POV**

Everyone had begun to sit down. The royal family included. They would receive the feast first so once they food was rolled through and up to their table I took a plate one by one and sat it down. The Queen nodded at me while the King spoke up and thanked me while smiling. The boy sitting to the Princess's right took it without a word. Something didn't sit right with me the way he sat like he was the most important in the room. I came to Hope and sat down the dish in front of her.

I could smell the familiar smell of mead but there was also a mix of something else in the air as well. If I wasn't mistaken it was lavender. The kind they grew in the castles greenhouses. 

She smiled and I was about to move on when she spoke up. 

"Thanks you so much, Josie."

I stopped in my tracks all most if had been a command that she just uttered out of her mouth. I didn't dare glance at her but I caught the look of the King and Queen who now took a special interest in me. The boy also looked my way again.

It was then I took a glance at Hope who seemed surprised. Almost like she never meant for that to come out of her mouth at all.

After what felt like an agonizing time I nodded and smiled before moving on to the next table.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I needed some air to cool down.

**Hope POV**

My family were looking at me weird. I mean probably because I like them, never really took the time to learn the name's of the people that helped us everyday. 

"How do you that girl, Hope?" Mother said.

"Oh I have been realising what good work she has been doing lately. Wasn't it you, Mother than requested she clean my room? That is where I met her after all. I mean once she was leaving my room."

"Yes. She is something, isn't she? That is why I asked her if she would help with this party tonight."

I was surprised at that.

"You did? Why did you ask her?"

My Father just smirked before having a sip of his wine before talking.

"Like you said, Hope. That girl Josie has been doing some good work. We reward those who work the hardest. Wouldn't you agree Landon?"

Landon who had seemed like he hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation got shaken out of whatever other world he was in."

"Your Highness?"

"I just mean that when I was at your kingdom, the servants had been telling me there where a lot of changes to the current one that there is now. Good help must be so hard to come by for you. Maybe some of them here could show you how to choose widely next time. Wouldn't you agree?"

The look on Landon's face was of a shock mixed with hidden rage. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Yes of course your Highness. I will do so if it pleases you."

Father sat back and the smirk never left his face.

"It would please me greatly, Landon. Thank you."

I hid my smiled as I downed the rest of my goblet.

"Now boys. I hope we can remain a bit more respectful. I mean Klaus it is your first night back."

"Of course, Hayley. Anything for you."

I used that moment to excuse myself and went over to the balconies door to get some fresh air. I was surprised I didn't fall right there considered I felt a lot more drunk than I was earlier. Opening the door and holding onto it tightly so I didn't fall I walked outside to see Josie standing near the edge. It didn't take long before I was at the edge beside her and I could hear her breathe hitch when I was this close.

I smiled at that and looked down the garden below. Someone was hurrying across in a cloak. It was a bit strange for anyone to be out this late but I didn't dwell on it too much. 

I was expecting Josie to say something but I also didn't mind the quiet. It was pretty peaceful out here. Almost as if the minute Josie and I walked out the balcony doors, we were in another world entirely. One were I didn't have a obligation to my kingdom. One were Josie didn't have to be someone who worked for me. 

One were we could be free. 

**Josie POV**

Let's just say I was very aware of how close was the princess was to me right now. I had heard someone approach and almost if my body had sensed her. A tingle went all over my body and my legs were like jelly. I never really got like this around people that I usually met. I hadn't been in a serious relationship. I remember my first kiss. Both when I kissed a girl and a guy.

The boy one was pretty much expected but the girl one surprised me out of nowhere. Seriously I hadn't even considered the possibility that I liked girls until one day I was inches away from one and her lips felt like they were drawing me in. 

"So, are we going to staaaand here silennnt alll night or can weeee speak?"

Hope's word were slurred and when I finally turned around to look at her, I saw her staring wistfully at me as she swayed on the spot.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah but I am not as think as you drunk I am. Noooo that isn't right. I aaaaam not drunk more than you. Yourrrrr not moreeeee drunk than me. Fuck."

I laughed and put my arm through hers.

"Come on. I can help you get back to your room. I don't think you should be climbing any towers tonight."

Hope held tightly onto me as I led her around the side and through a different door so we didn't have to go back through the party. I think Hope didn't need to run into her parents right now. 

"I'mmmm finnnne. Rally. I have had practs, practiece, pract oh fuck you know what I mean."

"Who knew princess that you had so much colourful language."

"Heyyyy. Do not calllll me that."

I smiled at her when she looked at me.

"Is that an order, Princess?"

"Heyyyy. Whereee did alll this confidence comeeee from? Huh?"

I wasn't sure myself. Something about being around Hope made me want to take risks. To try and be more than shy girl Josie who I had been for all my life. Maybe I wanted a change. For a while not. Hope was the one the made me realise that taking the risk might actually be worth it this time around. 

"I guess it's because I know you won't remember this in the morning."

Hope stopped abruptly and I had to swing both my hands around her torso to stop herself from falling. One of her hands reached up to cup my face. 

"Heyyyyy Josie. Josieeeee. I know what willlll help meeeee remember. If we had sex."

I almost dropped her right then and there and ended up collapsing back against the wall so Hope's back was crushed up against it. I was as close to her to keep her up right. Obviously that was the only reason. 

"Princess. You need to calm down. You are drunk right now. I would never take advantage of you in this state."

"Your sweeeet Josieeeee. I just thought since you wereee so kindly bring me baccccck to my rooooom. We could have some fuuuunnn. My bad."

Hope was actually pouting. I found it cute and actually laughed out loud. Our faces were inches away and I felt like I was in a familiar scenario but I shook it off and got back to the task at hand.

"Come on princess."

I helped Hope up to the top of the tower. It was difficult and Hope kept grabbing me in all the places. Even ones that I nearly fell every time she touched because her hand felt like fire on my body. But in a good way. 

We finally made it to Hope's bedroom and I helped Hope into bed.

Hope was walking but I couldn't really make out the words.

"What Hope?"

Hope's eyes shot open and she smiled at me. A smile that was so adorable and breath taking at the same time. 

"Goodnight Josie."

Hope fell asleep and began snoring. Even that was adorable. Shit Josie you might be smitten.

I walked to the door and took a glance back at her.

"Night Princess."

I left the tower with a growing feeling in the pit of my stomach. A good feeling. 

My hand lifted up to touch my cheek. Hope's hand had been there not long ago and I smiled while I made my way back to my room.


	4. Caught you Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope remembers the night before. Josie gets an audience with the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Another chapter for you. A bit of a break from the last one but I am trying to be more consistent. Hope you enjoy.

**Hope POV**

Waking up again like most mornings I cursed as I had the most sore head I have had in a while. I opened my eyes and I hissed before covering them with the covers. It was so bright. The memories of last night came rushing back of Josie and I. Walking through the corridors as she helped me back to my room. Of course I was a drunk idiot like most nights but this time someone actually took care of me. Josie made sure I was safe and made it back to my room.

I half expected her to be in bed with me but when I took a peak the bed next to me was empty. Wishful thinking I suppose. Heat went to my face and I thought about being so close to Josie. There was something about the girl that made me feel things. Things I never would have felt with one of the many one night stands I have had.

Getting up I thought I would go for a bath. I stunk of mead and I felt very dirty for some reason.

**Josie POV**

I had been awake for three hours now and was going about my daily tasks. Just like any other day in the castle. But no matter how hard I rubbed at the silverware or scrubbed the tables I couldn't take my mind off her. Of the Princess. She was the first person I thought of when I went to bed last night and when I woke up this morning. Her face came to my mind almost immediately. 

The door opened and I turned to see who came in.

It was Ethan who had a look about the room and his eyes landed on mine. He came over smiling.

"Josie, isn't it? How are you?"

I straightened up and responded.

"Sir Ethan. I am fine. How are you?"

Ethan smiled and shook his head.

"Just Ethan please. I may be the Queen's personal bodyguard but I still remember where I came from. I came to tell you the Queen had requested that you meet her right away. Her Majesty needs to see you."

"Oh yes. I will go see her post haste. Thank you Ethan for letting me know."

"Of course and Josie?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't see where my sister went last night did you?"

I shook my head.

"No I didn't think so. She just disappears some times and I don't know where. I am sure its nothing but I thought I would ask. You can go ahead."

I nodded and smiled and left the room quickly. I had to admit I was really worried as I made my way to the throne room. Her Queen Majesty requesting that I go see her. The only reason a servant would be summoned is if there in trouble or they need them to fetch them something from the kitchens. I knew I did nothing wrong but I couldn't get the feeling of unease out of my head as I reached the door and it opened to reveal King Klaus and a boy I seen with the royal family.

The King smiled when he saw me. I curtsied when they approached me.

"Ah Josie. It is a pleasure to see you this wonderful morning. Landon, this is Josie. One of most treasured employees as of late. Josie this is Prince Landon."

I bowed to him as he practically sneered.

"Prince Landon. It is a pleasure."

"A servant. How quaint."

I wasn't exactly sure why but I got a bad feeling from Prince Landon. Maybe it was the way he looked at me. Almost like he didn't even consider me a person at all but an object that was put here to tailor to his every need. Or was it that he just gave off a very evil vibe. With a wicked smile that seemed like her knew everything about you the moment he met him. 

"Josie." King Klaus spoke up.

Was it my imagination or did a flicker of something pass over the King's face? If I hadn't imagined it, it seemed like her was displeased about something.

"The Queen has requested to see me so I won't take anymore of your precious time."

The smile came back and the King laughed.

"Oh not at all Josie. Trust me you are not holding me from anything important. It is always a pleasure to speak to you. Good luck with the Queen. Though something tells me you will be just fine."

King Klaus winked and headed off without even checking to see if the Prince was following him. Prince Landon gave me one last look before following him. I adjusted my glasses and walked into the throne room. The Queen was sitting in her usual chair and barely looked up as I came in. I approached and bowed when I was close enough.

"Your Majesty. It is my honour to be in your presence."

The Queen looked up and gave me a quick smile before going back to a neutral expression.

"My dear Josie. Thank you for coming so quickly. I have urgent news to discuss with you."

I nodded and waited for her to continue. 

"As you know the the members of the Royal family must have personal servants. They must be always ready to do what is asked of them when called upon. It is a most privileged position and one I think you are quite capable of doing. It does mean that you won't be doing your old job but this one does come with quite a few perks. Starting off with a considerable pay rise. Would it be something that pleases you?"

I swallowed and nodded quickly.

"Of course your Majesty. I am humbled that you would think so highly of me."

The Queen didn't give off any other emotion but simply looked me up and down as if she was judging me.

"Great. Then you start right away. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Who will I be attending to?"

The Queen smiled at that. Not humorous. More wicked if I had to say exactly.

"Why my daughter of course."

**Hope POV**

Sitting in the bath was heaven right now. I needed to be cleaned and the hot water was a welcoming hug from my life right now. I mean it wasn't all bad but the thought of having to be married to Prince Landon. I mean it made me want to throw up. Even worse than the morning after drinking heavily the night before. 

I sunk my head right under the water and stayed for as long as I could. It was so much more peaceful everyday hustle of the kingdom. I mean you think I would be use to it by now but I never could handle the responsibility that being a Princess brought. I sometimes thought that I wasn't qualified enough or I was swapped at birth. Our there was the rightful heir to my Father's kingdom and I was just the backup.

Of course Father taught me different growing up. He always said that one day I would make an excellent Queen. One that everyone admired and respected. Who had the people's praise and ruled with honour and compassion. I tried picturing it but me being Queen just seemed very far fetched.

Emerging from the water I heard a noise in my room. It must be one of the employees my Mother has sent to clean my room. Usually I was gone by then but today I had taken extra time for myself. I walked out of the bathroom just as I was because anyone that cleaned my room was used to this by now. 

What I was not expecting was a shriek as Josie dropped a basket she was carrying while her eyes quickly roamed by body before trying to cover her eyes. In doing so she managed to knock off her glasses in the progress. 

"Josie. What a surprise to see you here."

Josie was now bending down trying to find her glasses and apologising in the process.

"Oh God. I am so sorry. I am sorry for intruding. I just need to find my glasses and I will leave at once. You must forgive me for just showing up like this."

I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Josie. Please just calm down. This isn't an unwelcome surprise. I am actually quite happy to see you. However why does it seem like we always end up in my bedroom? You could just ask me to dinner, you know?"

Josie was still trying to find her glasses but they were just to her right and unfortunately she wasn't having much look. I walked up to her and crept down. Grabbing the glasses I held them out so Josie could grab them.

"Here Josie. I don't want to go losing these. Then you wouldn't be able to see me and that is a devastating thing to think about."

Josie went to grab them but her hand went somewhere else. I coughed.

"Josie. That is not your glasses."

Josie shrieked and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Yes I swear I did not do that on purpose. Please believe me. I can't see at all when I don't have them on me. Can you hand them to me Princess?"

Seriously I didn't know if I would ever hear my first name uttered from her mouth but I was patient. I thought maybe of messing with her for another but but she was too adorable. I grabbed her hand and set them in it.

Josie stood up and turned around while putting on her glasses.

**Josie POV**

I felt like my whole body had just erupted in fire at the very site of the Princess. I mean I didn't see a lot but my mind made up the rest that I missed. The Princess was beautiful. There was no mistaken that. I mean you could be blind and still feel the full beauty and radiance that she gave off. 

"I will get something on."

I heard movement in the background as she must have went to get something on.

"Not that this isn't a pleasance surprise Josie but what brings to you to my chambers this early?"

"I was talking to the Queen this morning and she appointed me to be your personal servant. I mean if that is not something you wish I can just leave. I would totally understand. I probably thing maybe I am not fully equipped. It was a mistake."

**Hope POV**

I approached Josie and put my hand gently on her shoulder. Her breath immediately hitched and I swore I could hear her heartbeat get quicker as a result. Josie didn't look at me right away and I put a finger on her chin to lift it up so she could look at me.

"Josie. I don't think it was a mistake. I haven't had a personal employee to me in months. It's not just because I slept with them. I mean probably partly that but it's because my parents rarely trust anyone to be with me as much as you are required to be. My Father and Mother adore you. That is a feat within itself. Trust me. You have earned this. I have so much faith in you and not to hold myself to highly but it's never wrong."

Josie smiled and glance down again. A strand of hair fell down from her head and hung over her face. Without a second thought my hand moved it back behind her ear. Our eyes locked and there was that feeling again. A feeling like I was standing on the edge of a mountain and about to fall if I took a wrong step. A tingling in the pit of my stomach.

I leaned in slightly and stared into Josie's eyes like I could see my future in them. Some sort of answer that would make everything make sense. Josie looked unsure but didn't move or protest.

A breathe away to falling I closed my eyes and prepared for a most anticipating kiss but then a sound came from outside the door stopping us from going for it. 

Fuck

We both stood back to see my Father knock on the door as it opened.

"Hope. Josie. Good your both here. I need you two right now."

I fixed my robe as Josie looked at anywhere else but directly at me.

"Yes Father? What is it that you need?"

"To organise the party for tonight. I have decided that it's best we don't hold this off for any longer than necessary. It will be an splendid occasion of course when it's announced."

Josie spoke.

"Your Majesty if you don't mind when what's announced?"

"Not at all Josie my dear. I am talking about Hope's engagement to the Prince."

Just like that I wasn't on the edge of a cliff but a volcano.

I was so close to being burned.


	5. Longing for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie attend the Engagement Party. Klaus makes a surprising announcement.

**Josie POV**

Finding out Hope was going to be married was a shock to say the least. I mean it's not like it wasn't common. The members of the Royal family were always paired with people who made a suitable match that would work best for them. All you had to do was look at the history books to find the long list of people that were paired off to help the kingdoms that they were apart off.

Even the King and Queen. Both of their own kingdoms thought that they would make the best match available. I am not sure if they had learned to love each other or not but like it or not they were in it for life. I couldn't speak or say what Hope wanted but I couldn't help feeling as if she deserved someone better. Someone that could love her as much as she needed. Someone that saw her as a person and not just a person to use for their own gain.

I mean I am sure both of the kingdoms would benefit but it just didn't sit right with me. That is why I wanted to be far away from it as possible. Unfortunately I couldn't exactly do that now because I was now the Princess's personal servant and that meant staying with her nearly all day. Tending to her every need. Which was what I was doing right now.

Hope needed her dress fitted. The King had got it for her and now it needed to be properly stitched to fit the Princess's figure. Complimenting her as best it could. I had plenty of practice with my Mother so it wasn't too hard for me to get it ready. Hope had been quiet and only spoke when another servant came in with a tray which had mead on it. Hope took it and took a bug gulp of it before wiping her lips. 

I tried to not focus on them. They way the mead dripped down off them or how they changed to another colour as Hope rubbed them and licked her finger. 

"Josie. Earth to Josie."

I snapped out of it and looked at Hope who was looking at me while smirking a bit.

"Yes Princess."

"I was asking you thought on what I look on this dress. If you don't mind that is?"

"Of course, Princess. Anything for you."

"I'll remember that."

I tried to ignore the flirty remark and focus on Hope who was standing in front of me. Looking just as beautiful as ever. I sweat this girl could wear rags and still look like someone from another world. A true goddess that even if I imagined the most amazing beautiful person in this world, they wouldn't even compare to Hope. A smile broke across my face and Hope waited for my response.

Try to play it cool Josie.

"Breath-taking. I mean you look good. Like really good. Amazingly good. Yeah."

Hope laughed but if I wasn't mistaken her cheeks turned to a shade of red.

"Thank you Josie. I appreciate that a lot. If I am being honest everyone other than my parents will say something nice but I am not really sure if they are being honest or not. But it's different with you. I can tell you are being genuine about what you say. Its refreshing."

"I mean I am sorry to hear that but I am being truly honest. I will never lie to you, Princess."

**Hope POV**

I mean if I was telling the truth in that moment my legs felt like jelly. I was generally surprised I was still standing. Something about the way Josie looked at me and told the honest truth without any malice behind it just made me feel truly understood. No matter how many people I had been with I never felt that and I wasn't with Josie. That was the strange thing.

Josie and I weren't together but I felt like she was the one that has gotten truly close to me in I don't know how long. It may be because she doesn't want anything from me. I mean in the aspect of gaining favour with my parents or even just to have the status of hanging out with the Princess brings you. Someone who was around you to help and not to help themselves. 

It was so new and weird to me.

"Likewise. I hope we can both be honest with each other."

Josie nodded and kept smiling. We stared at each other for a bit longer than necessary before Josie coughed and looked away.

I straightened up and drank the rest of the mead from the bottle.

"Time to get this... I mean time to go."

I got finished and opened the door for Josie.

"After you."

"Shouldn't it be me doing that for you, Princess?"

"I don't care. I want to do it for you."

Josie smiled at me and went before me as I left also and closed the door. The walk to the ballroom wasn't filled with much conversation. We would lock eyes once every bit and smile and then walk away again. We made it to the door and waited to be introduced.

Josie looked at herself.

"I should have really worn something a bit more better than this. Being your personal servant I should be more proper than this."

Josie, are you serious? Everyone in the room should use you as an example. You are naturally gorgeous and if anybody says any different you tell me who they are."

"You can't honestly mean that. I am sure everyone you hang about is way more beautiful than me."

"We are being honest with each other right. Believe me when I say you are insanely beautiful. Plus the people I hang out with all have sticks to far up their asses rather than care about being nice too. You are the whole package."

We were announced and a usual applause happened when any of the Royal Family came in. I found my Mother talking with Prince Landon. Father was eating food and chatting happily with some of the other families. The Prince caught my eye and came over. I looked at Josie who got the message and headed elsewhere. 

"Princess Hope. I had been wondering when you were going to show up. My beautiful bride to be."

I spoke under my breathe.

"And I had been hoping you wouldn't show up at all."

"Pardon."

"Nothing. I was doing my best to look my best. I mean tonight is an important night."

Prince Landon looked me up and down before replying.

"It is indeed. You have impressed me. You are as beautiful as a Princess would be expected to look like. Well done."

"Yes I am glad you like it. You are also very dashing if I must say so."

Prince Landon just smiled and looked over at the thrones almost absentmindedly while a server past by with a drink of trays. I stopped her and downed one before putting it back and sending her on. The Prince turned around again with the wicked smile on.

"Would you care to dance."

Honestly I would be happier to throw myself off the tallest tower.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

**Josie POV**

I made my way over to the side of the room. Being close enough in case Hope needed me but not too close. Prince Landon was talking with her at the minute and I had hoped to give them privacy even though every bone in my body was telling me not to leave them two alone. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but it wasn't the way I normally acted.

Thankfully Maya came up beside me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello Josie. Fancy seeing you here at this little party."

"Hello Maya. Yeah I am also surprised to be here. Did you get asked to cater the party again?"

Maya nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks to my brother. He has been getting me plenty of jobs lately. I am so glad he is helping me out. I owe him a lot. Its great to be asked to these. But from what I have heard congratulations are in order. You are going to be Princess Hopes personal servant. That is quite the job."

"Thanks Maya. I don't know what to think of it. It is all new but I want to the best job I can so I can properly support me and my Mother. Though I am sure there are other people who are more qualified than I am."

Maya looked at me like I was crazy.

"Josie. Are you serious? You are one of the best servants I know. You and your Mother might be the newest servants but you are capable. Trust me. The other servants wouldn't have been able to do what you have done. Getting in good with the Royal Family. That is you set up for life and you can keep you and your Mother safe and well fed. If anyone says anything else they are jealous. If it helps I believe in you Josie."

"That means lot, Maya. Thanks."

"Anytime Josie. We need to stick together. Help each other out."

I nodded and looked where Hope was. Her and Landon had moved onto the dance floor and I held the urge to gag. Then something came to my mind about Maya.

"Oh Maya. I was talking to your brother, Ethan. He asked me if I know where you ended up the night of the King's return party. He was worried about you."

Maya took a drink of a goblet she was holding.

"He is always worried. Don't worry Josie I already cleared it up with him. I felt warm and had a walk about the grounds. It's something I like to do when my mind is overthinking. The night's cool air helps to clear my head."

"Okay. I just thought I should ask since he asked me. I get it. You do what you have to so you can stay sane. Its just it might not be safe to go out at night."

Maya smiled.

"I know. Its a risk I am willing to take."

Maya nodded and headed off before I could say anything else.

**Hope POV**

After the dance Prince Landon excused himself and to the other side of the room. I flagged down a server and took another glass of mead. I was drinking it when someone else came up to me. I turned to see Penelope smiling.

"My dear Hope. I am glad I could get a chance to talk to you."

"Hey Penelope. Are you enjoying your night?"

Penelope smiled and winked.

"Yes of course. I am also surprised that this little party is for your engagement. I know your Father has officially announced it yet but rumours have been travelling fast ever since Prince Landon's arrival. That couldn't be true Hope because I think your best friend would find out first and not by some servant who likes to gossip."

"I am sorry Penelope. I think to be honest I have been trying to come to terms with it myself. My Father just told me out of the blue and maybe if I started telling people then it would mean its really happening. I wanted to live in bliss a little longer."

Penelope then had a more understanding look on her face.

"I get it. After tonight it will be announced and less than 2 months from not you will be married and here I thought I would be married before you. I know it may seem worrying Hope but this is how it goes. We have fun for as long as we can in the free life. Then we get matched with a suitable partner and then have fun behind their back. It's not like we get the choice to be who we really want to be with. Maybe in another life but not this one. There is no point dwelling on it. At least now I can throw you a fabulous party before the your single life is gone."

I threw my arm over Penelope and laughed. She always knew how to lift my spirits and make sure I was happy. I could ask for a better best friend. 

"Yeah that's true I suppose. I will be able to look forward to that."

A sound came through the room as silver tapped against glass and all eyes went to my Father as he stood at the front. He motioned for me to come to him as he began talking. I obeyed and made my way to where he was standing. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of our Kingdom. You are surely wondering why you were summoned to this wonderful party tonight. I mean as someone who loves throwing parties you might not have even thought anything was up."

Laughter erupted across the room as I got to my Father's side. Prince Landon was not far away as he drank from a goblet. I shivered at the very thought that was about to happen.

"Now to some great news. This Kingdom has been one of the best in all the realms for many generations and I declare many more to come. You see my Daughter Hope is the future of this house and Kingdom. The heir to my throne and the heir to leading our Kingdom into future generations. Which is why I have travelled far and wide to find her only the best suitor that anyone could provide. Someone fit to love and cherish her as she should be. Someone that Hope would choose. Now I am happy to announce that Hope will be married and we are happy to announce an engagement. To Prince Landon."

There were cheers and claps about the room as people celebrate a new engagement. It was especially rare and terrific when someone in the Royal family. 

However Father wasn't done.

"That is not all. Growing in years I have grown wiser and learned more than when I first started as your King. Apart of that wisdom as well as leading the Kingdom is knowing when your time is up. Now I am not the type of person to ignore when a more fit person is ready which is why I am not just announcing Hope's engagement but my impending retirement. Upon Hope getting married she will take the throne. Ladies and Gentlemen. Your future Queen, Hope Mikaelson."

The glass I was holding dropped but luckily Ethan caught it who was standing near me and gave it back to me with a wink.

My eyes found Josie across the room who looked just as shocked as I was.

I would become Queen.

Unfortunately to become Queen I had to marry a hideous hobbit.


	6. Close the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope comes to terms with the announcement. Later she confides in Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while but I haven't forgot about this story. More updates coming soon, I promise.

**Hope POV**

Words could not really comprehend what I felt in that moment. My whole world felt like it was on the point of flipping upside down and one more thing could just tip it off it's axes. I mean I knew that I was going to have to marry Landon. It was a surprise but I tried my hardest not to adapt to it but this was on another level. Marrying Landon would mean I would become Queen. He would become King just from marrying me. How is this possible?

I wanted to throw up and punch someone all at the same time. One thing was for sure was that I needed a drink fast. After the announcement died down my Father came up to me.

"Hope my beautiful daughter. I apologise that I didn't tell you beforehand but I wanted it to be a special surprise. I hope it didn't scare you off too much."

I shook my head before I answered.

"No. Not at all. It was a bit sudden but you know me, I can easily adapt. Did you speak to Mother about it?"

Dad just had his usual smirk.

"I mean not exactly the final decision but we always talk about it happening one day. I think she secretly wants to stand down. It does get a bit too much sometimes. However I know that it won't be for you. Trust me Hope. I wouldn't have made the decision if I even had a shred of thought that you won't be able to do this. I know you can do this and I have the upmost faith in you."

Despite my rambling thoughts I smiled and hugged my Father.

"Thank you Father. I promise I will try my best to live up to your expectations of me."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will and surprise me even more. Now enjoy the rest of the party and go have fun."

"Oh I will."

After excusing myself from my Father I went to the drink table and took a glass of it and downed it before grabbing another and doing the same. I then looked around the room for Josie. She was standing near the door and currently just looking around the room. Her eyes locked with mine and if its the whole entire room stood still. Almost like Josie's eyes put me in a trance and one I was happy to be in. 

It was broken when I felt a hand on my arm. Josie looked away and walked to somewhere else in the room. I looked to who had joined me and had to fight the urge to throw up when I realised who it was.

Prince Landon. 

"Princess Hope. I just had to be the first to congratulate you on your impending coronation. I mean I know it will be the both of us who will take the titles. Me the King and of course you. My Queen."

Landon had this look about him that just gave off a really evil vibe. His eyes felt like a weight one me and I wished he would look at anything else but me. He took a sip of the drink he was holding. Then offered it out to me.

"Would you care for a drink? I know the champagne here can be okay but this is the finest mead from my home. It would be an honour of me for you to try it."

I didn't really want to try it.

"Thank you Prince Landon but I must decline. I rather treasure my own mead more."

I got Ethan's attention and he knew to get me one from my Father's collection. Prince Landon had a look of annoyance but quickly masked it again with a weird smile.

"Okay then. May I ask if we could have some more time in private? You know to discuss are soon to be wedding ceremony."

How was I going to get out of saying no to that?

**Josie POV**

My head was spinning. I felt sick surprisingly like I was going to faint at any given second. No one was expecting the King's announcement. All though his royal highness was rather known for leaving the kingdom on its toes, you never really knew what he was going to come up with next. I watched Hope for any of sign of a reaction to how she might be feeling in this moment. Her face was as set as ever. I think she must be used to acting as if nothing was wrong. Maybe it was better that way.

Not really opening up to anyone because then maybe she won't get hurt. I wonder who hurt her so badly to make her feel this way. Her Father approached her and spoke to her. After a bit she smiled and hugged him. Even from this distance I could tell what kind of bond they had. It made me miss my Father who passed away when I was young. I hadn't really known him that well but I missed him all the same.

Hope left him and made her way over the drinks table. She drank two glasses of champagne without even missing a beat. Her eyes roamed over the room and connected with mine. I know Hope had danced and partied with the finest Prince's and Princess' form all over the world so it made I always wondered why she took particular interest in me. Hope's eyes felt like they were burning a mark into my skin so she could always find me in a room full of people. I wasn't sure how I felt about it just yet.

Prince Landon approached her and touched her arm. I don't know why but I had a burning desire to stop him from talking to her. In my mind someone like him shouldn't even be in the same realm as Princess Hope.

A movement from across the room drew my eyes. The Queen had got up and went over to Ethan. It was a quick chat and he nodded as she left the room. He went over to food and found his sister Maya who was in the middle of eating something. She smiled and he whispered something in her ear. They both separated and I watched Ethan stand for a bit and then nodded at someone from across the room. I realised it was Hope who must have been looking him to do something. 

Ethan however didn't approach her and left the room. 

I looked back at Hope who was still talking to Prince Landon. She didn't really look like he was having a good time. I didn't know what to got into me but before I knew it my feet were taking me across the room and over to the two of them. I reached them quickly and made a noise so they knew of my presence. 

Now they were both looking at me expectantly. I tried my best to come up with something on the spot.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Princess there is an urgent task that needs your full attention."

"Oh thank you Josie. You must excuse me Prince Landon. I have something to intend to. Another time maybe?"

Prince Landon looked like he was going to complain about it but then said something else.

"Of course Princess. Until we meet again."

He bowed and left the both of us.

We went out of the room as the Princess followed behind me. When we were out of the room I turned to face Hope who was looking at me expectantly.

"I hope you won't be mad but there is no job that needed you. I just thought maybe for some reason that you would like a break from the party. Am I wrong?"

**Hope POV**

In that moment there was no one I could connect with more than Josie. I know I lived for the party but honestly I was more happy that she got me away from the Prince. I was dreading being somewhere alone with him. I don't even know how I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. I just couldn't imagine it.

I must have stayed silent for too long because Josie's curious face went to terror.

"Or I mistook it. I may have made a big mistake and just got you out of a party for no reason. I am so sorry Princess. I will need to think before I act or just not intervene in the future. A thousand apologies my lady."

I put my hand on Josie's arm which got her to stop right away.

"Josie. Even though it is incredibly cute when you ramble on. Now is not the time. Other reasons wanted me to leave the party so I cannot thank you enough for taking me out of the party. I needed it and the fact that you could read me that much is amazing. Now why don't we go somewhere to chill out?"

At that moment Ethan came up and handed me the bottle and then bowed as he left room.

"Enjoy ladies." he spoke before entering the party again.

"Shall we?"

I took Josie to one of my favourite balconies in the castle. It was right over my rose garden which I had started when I was a child. Father taught me and I had been out everyday trying to make it what it is today. Obviously I didn't get as much time now but I still made a point to go check on it. Otherwise I would ask if someone else wouldn't mind doing it for me.

I opened the door and ushered Josie outside. 

I took a a big of gulp out of the bottle and offered it to Josie. She shook her head.

"No Princess. I can't. Honestly I have never drank before and it's yours."

I put it in her hand.

"Josie. I won't force you but know that it is okay to drink. You probably will someday anyway. And now you can say your first time was with the Princess. I know how that sounds and I won't be changing it. Now please if you want to of course."

Josie looked a bit unsure. Then she hesitantly lifted it up to her lips. Josie took a sip and instantly coughed a bit but luckily it didn't spill everywhere. I tried not to look at the way the drink rested on Josie's lips before as a bit dribbled down her chin. Or the way I wanted to wipe it away with my own lips. 

I shook my head as Josie handed the bottle back to me before taking another huge gulp.

"How do you drink so much without it burning?"

"Well once you drink enough, it get's easier and I drink a lot. It becomes second nature to me at this point. I don't really think about it too much anymore."

Josie nodded and adjusted her glasses before talking again.

"So you can stop me if I am going too far but I get you might have been a bit surprised about the announcement your Father made tonight."

I smiled and took another big sip before handing the bottle to Josie who took a couple of small sips. 

"Right again, Josie. You are on a roll tonight, honey."

Josie blushed and I smiled.

"Yeah saying I was a bit surprised was an understatement if I am being completely honest. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would become Queen. Now knowing what I have to to earn makes me not want it. The crazy thing is that isn't what turned me off. I am a Princess. One day I will gain the title from my parents. I just never really thought about it too much as I didn't want it to happen. I party all the time and drink way too much just to live in the moment and not worry about the future. Does the sound crazy?"

Josie took another sip before setting down the bottle. 

"Not at all Princess. I am just wondering why you would confide in me so boldly."

"Because you just make it so easy to confide in."

I don't know if it happened over time or just now but we had both leaned in a little bit closer. Josie was looking at me so vividly and my eyes dropped to full and luscious lips of hers. All I wanted to do in that moment was close the distance and have them connect with mine.

We were leaning in more. Closer and closer they came. I could feel Josie's breathe on mine.

I was practically imagining what they would feel like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :)


	7. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter but I promise more is coming. Hope you enjoy.

**Josie POV**

They say moments in your life will come when you have to make a choice. Some of these choices will feel as easy as breathing. Some make it seem like you are standing on the edge of a cliff waiting for the wind to sweep you off of it and into the known. However in this moment I was even sure what this choice was. I didn't know what to do.

Hope was leaning in and there was only a short distance until our lips would be touching. All I had to do was lean in a bit more or just let Hope keep going until she reached me. Believe me when I say that it even surprised me when I leaned back and Hope nearly staggered forward when she all she met was empty air.

Hope blinked and looked away.

"I am so sorry Josie. I must have misread the situation. Totally my bad. Let's just forget this and move on. I am so sorry I took advantage of you."

"No Princess. Please don't misunderstand me....."

Hope stood up.

"No it's fine. Don't worry Josie. Your the one person I don't want to upset so sorry if I overstepped. Forgive me. Now if you will excuse me."

Hope hurried out and went back inside the castle. 

I sat back and looked up at the sky.

"What the hell have I just done? You idiot."

**Hope POV**

I ran and half stumbled as I made my way through the castle. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going but I knew I had to be alone to get my thoughts in line and try to calm my incredibly mixed up feelings. I knew I liked Josie and I have known that for a while. What I didn't consider was that she wouldn't like me back. Maybe I was just too proud especially considering I was never really turned down. I can't remember the last time I was.

But with Josie it was different. I could handle people not liking me that way. I was prepared and ready for it. However when Josie did, it felt like I had been hit by a horse and carriage. Left alone as while my heart shattered. I didn't know what to do in this moment and that scared me more than becoming Queen ever could.

Eventually I stopped and realised I was in my rose garden. This place was so peaceful to me. My Father and I created it when I was young after I had a bad day and needed some uplifting. Father had took me to an empty spot of grass and told me one day that was would be an amazing flower garden where I could come to when I was worried. That all my troubles would go away as this place held a special kind of magic that only we would know about. I never really took anyone to this garden as it was mine and I never really met anyone special enough to trust.

I thought I finally did but now I wasn't so sure. 

I sat down on a bench and started tearing up a bit. The alcohol I had was wearing off. It was then I realised I still had the bottle in my hand. My whole body told me not to drink it. Just sober up and then head back to bed. I ignored it all and raised it to my lips while the bitter tasting went down the back of my throat. I took a few more gulps as it hit me and I was pleasantly buzzed. I stood up and was about to go and check some of the flowers when I heard a noise.

I checked and saw two figures just over the the edge of one of my rose bushes. To my surprise one of them was my Mother who was talking to someone in a cloak. In that moment I was brought back to the moment on the balcony when I saw someone running across the grounds in a cloak.

Where they the same person? 

I wasn't sure but I didn't have too much time to think as something cracked into the back of my head and everything went black.

**Josie POV**

It took a while to leave after Hope did. Apart of me wished I would just stand here and sooner or later I would just wither away into nothing. I walked back to the party to see if Hope had returned but I wasn't surprised when I didn't see her. 

I stood over at the edge of the wall. The whole room felt like it was moving in slow motion. I couldn't get the way Hope looked after I backed away from the kiss out of my head. 

It wasn't like I didn't want to kiss the Princess. Far from it. I had been imagining ever since that day we met what it would be like to place my lips on her. How I would feel in that moment. What emotions would arise when it finally happened. It's just I didn't feel like I was worthy of the Princess. I mean she was far better than me as she was in the royal family. But now that she was to become Queen it wouldn't be fair to her to make my feelings known. She had to marry Prince Landon and I would be her servant for as long as she let me. I would just have to accept that and move on.

It would take a while but what was the alternative? Keep dwelling on it until one day it destroyed me completely and made me a broken shell. I knew the feelings I had for the Princess would leave me damaged and heartbroken but I didn't care. I would feel them for as long as I could and would regret nothing. That's what love wasn't it. Better to have loved and lossed than never to have loved at all. 

Love? Did I love the Princess? 

I guess at some point it happened but I didn't know when. Maybe the first time we met. I mean we did end up in bed that night. Or was it the time I took her back to her room when I found her drunk? Was it just now in the moment we shared?

The truth was maybe I would never know exactly when. Now I wasn't sure if it mattered as I have surely destroyed any minuscule chance I had with Hope. 

Having another look around the party, I didn't even hear Maya approach me until she coughed.

"Hey Josie. How are you doing this fine evening?"

I looked up and tried to put my best smile on.

"Fine Maya. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know just trying to get by. I was asked to work this party but the Queen just said that they didn't need me so I could just relax. Which is great for me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit? We hardly ever get to talk."

I nodded and smiled again.

"Sure, Maya. That would be really nice. Want to get some food?"

We went to get some as I didn't realised how hungry I was. Hanging out with Maya would also take my mind of Hope who every time I thought of her I just wanted to cry and crawl up in a corner. There was a lot of options and honestly I had worked at a few parties that I had been to now, I actually haven't tasted many of the food that they had on display. 

After trying a couple of the food though I then started to feel a bit sick. It must be because the food mixed with the mead wasn't agreeing with me but now I started to feel light-headed. Maya looked at me weird. 

"Josie. Are you okay?"

I tried shaking myself out of it but it wasn't working. I put my hand on Maya's arm. 

"I think I need some air. Could you help me?"

"Of course. Lets go."

Maya helped me outside. Even when I got out there I wasn't feeling any better. If I was being honest it was getting worse and worse by the second. My head felt heavy and I was sweating profusely. I was slouching a bit and Maya caught me.

"Woah Josie. Just calm down okay."

"I don't feel good, Maya. I think I need some help."

"Don't worry. It is going to be okay."

I looked at Maya and she was looking straight ahead.

I fell but this time she didn't bother to catch me. I was now sprawled out on the ground and Maya turned and smiled. It wasn't the same smile she always gave me but a one that almost seemed evil. Then she kneeled down beside me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry Josie. It will all be over soon. Just rest now. I am here."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't get to hear the answer as the world itself felt like it was closing around me and everything got dark as I fell into the void.


	8. The Face Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. It has been a while but I have been working on how exactly how this chapter would play out and now I am happy with the results. I hope you enjoy it.

**Maya POV**

Walking up the street on a usual summer's day was full with people as they moved about the street carrying out different activities. Some walked about the shops looking for something to buy for a friend or someone they loved. Other people were standing at the stalls trying to sell of their products. 

I was trying my best not to bump into anyone as I made my way through the crowded street. Ethan had gathered up the money the both of us had made and asked me to go to the market to get food for the next few days. We would have to ration as usual but there was no other choice. 

Unfortunately when you came from one of the servant families, it meant that you didn't have as much food as the royal family or those who were higher up. Still we tried our best not to think about it too much. Instead we got on with our lives and tried not to dwell on it too much.

I made it home quick and opened the door which creaked loudly and hit the wall. It had been broken since we moved in but it had not been a priority for the royal family to fix one door. I closed it again and sat the food down on the counter. 

"Ethan. I am home. Are you back yet?"

The door to one of the rooms opened and Ethan strode out. His outfit was a mess and it looked like he had just woken up.

"Yes Maya. I just got back from my nightshift and hoped to sleep for a bit before you returned. No such luck however."

He smiled and it made me smile too. He had been working a lot of nightshifts lately and it meant I didn't get too see him as much as we use to. I missed him and some days he wouldn't sleep at all so we could hang out. 

"So what did you manage to get today from the market?"

I started unpacking the food that I got.

"Luckily some of the good stuff. It hadn't all been taken yet before I got there. I got some potatoes and carrots. A chicken that looks somewhat edible. We can make a stew tonight before you go back to your work."

"Sounds lovely. I am going to get some more shut eye if you don't mind. I know you have your chores to do today and then we can meet up later when you are finished and wrestle up this delicious feast."

I nodded and smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I will see you then."

Ethan pulled me in for a hug and I returned it before he went back into the room and I got ready for the day ahead which would be filled with work. The day went by quick and I got all the chores that needed done. From cleaning the kitchen to all the guest bed rooms. Just like any other day.

That was until I went to get my pay for week and the head servant handed me an extra note along with it. He didn't even say anything. Just handed it to me with a blank look as he went onto the next person. Making it swiftly back to my room I opened it and began reading.

It didn't say much other than a few words.

**Do you want something more in life? If yes please meet me at destination on this letter. If not forget you even received it.**

I didn't know what to at first. Flipping the letter I saw a destination. It was out in the forest where we had been told not to go. Apart of me thought it was maybe some kind of joke. A trick meant to catch me off guard.

The door opened and Ethan came in.

"Hello Maya. Is something wrong?"

I hid the letter and smiled.

"Not at all. Now why don't we get started on the food. I am feeling quite hungry."

Over the next week I had plenty of time to think of the letter. It was all that went through my thoughts as I continued with my chores and went about my daily business. The supposed meeting came around quick and I found myself walking to it. I walked out of the castle after Ethan had taken off to carry out his usual nightshift. 

It was quiet this time of night. No one was around as I made my way through the empty halls and out into the night air and pulled my cloak around me and kept my thoughts on my target. It didn't take me long and soon I was standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest. That was when the fear set in and I thought someone was going to jump out and attack me at any moment. Then a sound of a twig snapping made my head swivel around quick and my eyes found someone walking into the clearing.

I thought at first I imagined who it could be until she took down her hood and I could see clearly as the light of the moon shone across her figure.

The Queen.

I curtsied at once just as I became accustomed to doing.

"Your majesty. I beg your pardon. I know I shouldn't be out here. Forgive me."

The Queen just smiled before taking off her gloves. 

"Silly child. It was I who sent the letter. I didn't think you would show up but I must say that I am quite surprised. Now to get down to business would you like to know why I summoned you here tonight?"

I nodded without even knowing I was going to do it.

The Queen took a note out of her pocket and held it up.

"First you need to read this note and then we can begin."

Everything instantly clicked into place for me that day. I understood all my life and how it had led to this moment. After talking with the Queen I ran back to the castle and didn't stop until I reached my room. That night I sat up reading the words over and over again and even by morning they still felt like I was dreaming when Ethan came in and smiled at me.

"Hey Maya. You are sure up early. I thought you didn't start for another couple of hours."

I walked up to him without saying a word and sat the letter down in front of him. He looked confused at first but then picked up the letter and started reading. Ethan's shoulder's began to drop and he went over to sit down never taking his eyes of the words on the page in front of him even for a second until he was done.

Ethan must have went over it a few times because he didn't speak for a long time. I didn't interrupt him or make an attempt to speak as I was still going over the information myself. Eventually he spoke.

"Are you sure this is real?"

I went over and sat down while taking his hand.

"I have confidence that it is because of where I got it from. It has to be true. I don't see how it could be a lie."

I don't understand.

"Ethan I know it may be confusing but don't you see. This is a letter from our Mother to the King. She goes on about how they have had plenty of correspondence before this one and after the night they spent together, she wants to see him again. Look at the date of it. 17 years ago. We are 17 later this month, Ethan. Do you know what this means? For us?"

Ethan shook his head and sat the letter down. 

"This doesn't make sense. How could this be, Maya?"

"Ethan do you remember when we found that letter of Mother's. It was dated a week before she died. It stated that she wanted to tell the truth as she was really ill. She spoke of us in that letter. Don't you get it? We thought it was to our Father. That Mother wanted him to know. We never heard back and I know you told me to forget about it but now with this, I can't let this go."

Ethan stood up and angrily pointed at the letter.

"Maya. This letter makes no difference. Mother sent that letter and we never heard back. Whoever our Father is obviously doesn't want to get in touch with us. I have already made peace with that. Do you hear me? This letter is going to do nothing for us. Only bring us more pain than we have already endured."

At that Ethan picked up the letter and went over to throw it in the fire. I was quick and tore it our of his hands but not before it ripped and he threw the other piece into the flames.

"Ethan. Why did you do that? It was Mother's. We are the King's children. We are royalty."

I fell and Ethan kneeled down beside me and took my hands in his.

"Maya. You listen to me right now. Your forget you ever saw that letter or who gave it to you. Do you understand what would happen if they ever found out who we are. Princess Hope has a claim to the throne. She is the only heir but if they found out that some servant's children even had a chance to take that way from her. We would both have targets on our backs. They would send someone to kill us because they want someone with pure royal blood on the throne. That is Princess Hope."

I sat in shock because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shrunk back in on myself and felt like I was going to be sick.

"I am sorry, Ethan. I just wanted my life to matter. Something that could make all of this make sense. Forgive me."

Ethan pulled me in for a hug and I melted into it.

"It is not your fault, Maya. We have been fighting to stay safe and healthy all our lives. I know this may seem like our saving grace but it's not. This here will only bring us more trouble and we can't have that. We have to continue on like everything is normal. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and Ethan stood up to go over to the door.

"I need some air. I will be back soon."

I stayed kneeling with the torn piece of letter in my hand. Despite the sad and pitiful dread I felt just a moment ago a smile came on my face and I stood up more determined than I had been. Ethan might not see the full picture but I did. We both had just as much claim to the throne as the perfect little Princess and that was something I couldn't just pretend didn't exist. I could bury my head in the sand and carry out with this miserable life. 

No that wasn't going to me at all. I would meet with the Queen again and demand that I receive the same kind of treatment her family has always got. I would be adored by everyone and my life would become all that more greater. Ethan didn't see it right now but I know someday he would. I would have to do all the work and one day he will thank me for it. For doing what he just can't.

Taking the Royal Family down from the inside.

**Ethan POV**

To say I was angry was an understatement. I had never been more mad at a person I hadn't even met before. To find out after all this time who are Father was and it ending up being the King no doubt. I had no words and just felt like how Maya was acting right now. I wanted justice and to take back what is rightfully ours but I couldn't show it to her.

I meant what I said when we needed to silent about this. We needed to forget it because I didn't want to think what would happen to Maya and I if the royal family ever found out we existed. It would mean exile or they might even kill us to make sure Princess Hope gets on the throne. 

I couldn't let that happen. I needed to face this head on. To save Maya and I. I would risk anything. Even my own life. That's why the next thought that came into my head was a dangerous one but it had to be done.

I had to go directly to the King. To try and make some kind of arrangement. Without thinking about it anymore. If I was askes after this night why I did this. I would say I wasn't thinking clearly. In that moment I didn't care about myself. Just my sister Maya. I would do anything for her. 

Without another moment of hesitation I took off into the night.

**Maya POV**

I waited for a long time on my own. Not letting the ripped note out of my hand and just kneeling on the ground as I looked intensely at the fire. On the floor I wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door opened again and I turned to see Ethan stroll in again.

"You were right Maya."

I stood up and walked over to him. His head was looking down at the ground. I made him look at me.

"About what?"

There was a fire in his eyes I hadn't seen before.

"We need to make them pay for what they have took from us. We should have grown up in the royal family. Getting all the opportunities that they have got. Instead we have had to fight for everything. We get stuck doing the chores and what do we get. Pityful money and living in this shit heap. No more. I don't know if you have anything planned but we need to do this. Take them down to where they should be and remind them that they forgot about us. That he forgot about us."

I nodded and smiled.

"Of course I do, Ethan. You just leave it to me and we will be able to undo what has been done to us. It will all work out."

From that day a plan was put into motion that I knew one day would change the entire kingdom. No the entire realm. I met up with the Queen again and she told me exactly what to do. The first part of our ingenious plan was the arrival of Prince Landon. No one knew this but the Queen but the Princes Father was preparing to dethrone King Klaus. It was a rivalry that had started between them but King Kirby wanted to put an end to it so their kingdoms and was going to use the Prince to do it. Simply he would remove the King and let the Queen take charge as they had a secret arrangement.

The Queen suggested that on his travels he should find someone for Princess Hope to wed. Then when visiting the Kirby kingdom the King put on his charm and presented his son for the Princess's hand in marriage. The King accepted and so we had another ally in the Prince.

"Maya. I would like to introduce you to Prince Landon."

The prince smiled almost sneeringly and put his hand out.

I kissed his ring and bowed to him. 

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty."

Landon smiled even more and nodded.

"If all goes to plan I am sure you will be just as royal as me. Now have you been filled in on the plan at hand."

The Queen then interjected.

"She has Prince Landon. The two of you will be working very closely together until we see this through. You both better get used to it."

So then on the night of the King's return I walked across the grounds to meet up the Queen again. Ethan was sent to the ball room after being appointed the Queen's personal guard. It was a useful title as then he could keep an eye of things. 

Then came the King's announcement about Hope and Landon. It was a surprise to all of us. Even the Queen. When we met up that night she had played it off as she knew all along that was going to happen. But I knew the truth. I saw her face in that ballroom. Her majesty herself was just as surprised and I felt myself chuckle when I realised I knew more than her. Landon had told me himself that he had learned of the proposal would lead to and hadn't informed the Queen. In my mind that made him more sneaky that I first gave him credit for.

The whole plan came to ahead on the eve of another party. Ethan had received direct orders from the Queen herself. He came over and whispered to me about it.

"The Queen just told me that it starts tonight. She wants you to meet her out in the rose garden and then you will know what to do."

Ethan swiftly left and I saw him get a nod from Hope and he left the room. Probably to get another drink for her. I went out to meet the Queen and she informed me that I would need to poison the drink that Josie and Hope were going to drink. It wouldn't be enough to kill them but to knock them out. I then met up with Ethan and slipped the it in their drink and he went to give it to the Princess. 

When I went back to talk to the Queen again Ethan left the party quickly after. I was talking to the Queen when I saw Hope enter the garden. She was looking over at us when Ethan crept up behind her and knocked her out with an empty bottle he had been holding. 

I laughed and smiled at him while he carried her away before returning to the party to find Josie. She was getting a bit dizzy from the drink so I helped her outside. She fell over and was instantly out cold.

We were finally getting to the part I have been waiting for so long. My true destiny.

**Ethan POV**

After knocking out Hope and receiving orders from the Queen. We were finally ready to attack. There was soldiers from the Kirby kingdom now marching from their home. We would prepare and take the castle from the inside. 

With a heavy heart I climbed the castle steps. The same one's I done before all of this started. 

I hadn't known how my life would change in that moment or how all of this would exactly play out.

I opened the door and the king was facing the window.

I stepped in and was walking towards his desk as I held onto my sword and then he finally spoke.

"So is this how you imagined things would play out, Ethan?"

I took out my sword and raised it.

My Father turned around and smiled.

"I have to admit Father. When you told me your plan. I didn't think it would work out so beautifully. But then I am not surprised. Hearing my Mother write about you. You stay true to your word."

I sat the sword down on his desk.

Father folded his hands.

"Ethan, my boy. Well your a man now. An honest one at that. There is no one else I could have entrusted this to. You have done what I have asked of you, More than that in fact. It is nearly over now but you must pretend a bit more. It is a lot to ask but will you do this, son?"

I nodded and stood a little higher.

"Of course Father. They have Hope and Josie. There is an assault marching to launch an assault on the castle at this very moment and I am ready and willing to protect it. I told you as much when I came to you a year ago. I haven't faltered since then and I won't now. This kingdom needs a great leader. It needs hope. The Princess can do that. My sister can do that. I promised I would see her on the throne."

Father came over and clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"Lets get to it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh a twist.


	9. The Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie both wake up in strange places. Maya takes a dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a break and I am happy to get back into this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ethan POV**

The night I found out who my father was.

I had been walking about the castle for what felt like ages but wasn't really. I then decided to go just go and confront the king. I mean if he was really our Father then why not tell us? Why not help us and not leave us a s servants? Was he really that bad so he would leave his kids to fend for themselves?

A million questions filtered through my head as I descended the steps and knocked on his door. To my surprise there was no security.

"Come in." said a tired voice as I opened up the door and marched inside. 

The King looked up smiling but had a confused look when his eyes landed on me. 

"Oh I thought you might be my daughter. Who are you?"

I marched up to his desk as he sat with a pen in his hand.

"I believe if my mother's letter to be correct I am your son."

The King sat his pen down and looked me over.

"Are you sure you aren't mistaken. I mean I don't think I have fathered any more children but....."

I didn't give him time to finish and instead interrupted him.

"Judith Mecado."

He stopped them and stood up. I expected him to throw me out. Hit me maybe. Tell me to never come back or speak of this. Maybe he would call the guards in and have me escorted to a cell.

Instead however he smiled.

"Ah Judith. I am sorry my boy. I had no idea. She never even said. Maybe I was ignorant to it. If you don't mind sitting down I could tell you a bit of a story. And in the end if you still hate me I would completely understand."

The King sat and then pointed to the seat across from him.

"Please."

I sat and he clasped his hands together.

"I remember your Mother Judith. Quite fondly I might add. She was such a beautiful woman and when I first met her I fell madly in love. The kind they talk about in the fairy tales. The kind that every man and woman wants. A fine summer day I was at the market when I led my eyes on her as she was helping her Mother with the stall. They sold fruit and vegetables if I am mistaken. Yeah I would go every day since then to purchase something from there. Just to see Judith. I fell madly in love with her if I am being completely honest. I mean I probably did from the moment I met her. After a few visits I learned that the feeling was mutual."

He smiled sadly.

"So you really did love my Mother? It wasn't some other girl to you?"

"No. Of course not. Judith was never another girl. She was the girl. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. However fate had different ideas. Or my Father did anyway. He wanted an ally for our kingdom and wanted me to marry to seal the deal. I told him I couldn't but my Father was a miserable bastard. Wanted me to be exactly like him so when a neighbouring kingdom wanted their daughter wed I was matched. The marriage was quick and the next thing I knew I was on my way to officially becoming King. I couldn't stop thinking about your Mother so we would meet in secret. Every fortnight out by the pond. Just us with no obligations. No one telling us what to do. I don't need to go into details but that was the night she became you know. Judith wasn't answering the letters I had been sending her so I went to find her personally. Only to find that she was gone. No trace. No note. Just gone. I tried finding her. Honestly I did but there was no way to track her down."

The King stopped and took a white cloth from his pocket and wiped his eye and nose.

"At some she must have came back. I didn't know. It had been years. Anyway I regret what happened between us but Judith must have left after she realised she was pregnant. You must understand I would have done anything to keep you safe and your Mother. I wouldn't have left you. I won't forgive myself because your Mother assumed she couldn't trust me. That will eat at my soul until I die. You see back then and even now any sort of relationship between a royal and their servant is strictly prohibited. I have been trying to make it another way but times and people are stubborn. I just regret that you have been alone, my boy."

I smiled and wiped away a tear myself.

"Well not totally alone your highness. I have a sister. Her name is Maya. We are twins."

The king got excited at that too.

"A daughter too. The gods have favoured me and I am grateful to know that the both of you exist. Whatever you need. I will give it to you. I won't leave either of you to fight. We will still need to keep the pair of you secret. You must understand it has to be that way for now. Just until the law I am working on is past. I am sorry that it can't be right now."

"There is something else you should know, your highness. My sister knows too and it seems that someone told her. If not you then someone else knows about your and my Mother's relationship."

The king thought for a moment and then pointed to me.

"Ethan. Would you be able to find out who this person is? I have been pretty on edge lately because there has been talk about someone looking to claim my kingdom. If someone had this information they could fire a bullet directly at the heart and the rest would surely come crumbling down."

"Yeah I will. But I think Maya is too caught up in this. She is mad at you and I am not sure what she will do. How about we keep this conversation between us secret? Then I can keep her trust and learn who the mysterious person is."

The King nodded.

"Yes that is good. We must do it. In fact I have a plan in mind. It won't be easy and there will be danger but if we carry it out a kingdom will be saved and also the loves within it. I think you Ethan will be the most important part in it. The Queen can't know and not even my own daughter. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Of course your highness."

"Good go back and get your sister to think you know nothing and are still angry about what you have discovered. I will summon you tomorrow night and we can go over everything."

"Of course, you highness. Thank you."

I was walking out and had reached the door.

"Ethan. Wait."

I turned.

"You don't have to call me your highness anymore. I know it may be too soon but you can call me by my name or even at some point Father? It's completely up to you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Father."

I left and Father smiled.

I wonder what plan he had in mind. 

** Present time **

**Hope POV**

I woke u somewhere dark. At first I wasn't sure why I was here but then the memory came back to me all at once. I was standing looking at someone and then I was hit on the back of the head. Someone must has crept up behind me and caught me off guard. 

I tried to stand up but it was quite difficult as I was really groggy. I sat up and felt really sick and dizzy. I moved backwards and came against something hard. I put my hand back to feel it and realised it was a concrete wall. The other parts of the room were starting to come into focus now. I could see bars and a door that had been locked. There was a leaking sound coming from somewhere else in the room.

I realised with more panic that I was in the holding cells that were deep under the castle. I remember once coming here with Father but had been very afraid and since that day I never stepped foot in them. Now being back here my one question was why? Who the hell put me here?

I stood up and hesitantly went over to the cells and tried to make the door budge but it wouldn't work. I pulled and pulled but it was firm and stuck. The door opened then and I moved back against the wall as someone came into the room. There were two guards that came in and then to my surprise Alyssa who had been hanging out with Penelope and then Ethan.

"Ethan. Let me out. Someone has locked me in here."

Alyssa laughed while Ethan stood there and didn't move.

"She is quite pathetic, isn't she. I thought there would be more from the next Queen in line. I guess we came to takeover at the right time. How pitiful."

"Let's just get on with it. We don't have time for all this talking."

"Okay Ethan. You are just like you sister. All business and no pleasure."

I looked between them both.

"Ethan please, what is happening?"

Ethan walked over to me and quickly drew out a knife as he held it to my chest while grabbing my shoulder to hold me in place. 

"Don't make a sound. We are the one's who are doing the talking. Your whole family needs to be taken down. I bet your worried about your Father right now. Well don't because he is buried with the roses and soon you will be too."

Ethan gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. I stepped back when he let me go and stood back himself. Alyssa came up behind us smiling.

"Ethan. Maybe I was a bit wrong about you. Nice work."

Ethan smiled too but it didn't seem real.

"I need to go check on something. Watch her. I will be back."

"Where do you have to go now?"

Ethan didn't speak again and had already left the room as quick as he could.

"Damn. I guess it just you and me now pretty."

Alyssa started laughing but I had already turned around and put my hand under my collar. I knew I felt something when Ethan was holding me. I took it out discreetly and checked it.

A single key that matched the cell I was in right now.

Despite my current situation I smiled.

**Josie POV**

Waking up I felt like I had to much to drink which I knew wasn't the real case because I never really took that much anyway. I sat up with a killer headache and had to fight the urge not to throw up instantly. I couldn't really see and then I noticed I didn't have my glasses on. I reached over and found them on what must be the bedside table.

I grabbed them and then opened my eyes and realised I was on a bed. Then with a start I knew where I was in the castle.

Hope's room.

I heard water running in the bathroom and then decided that I must have passed out and Hope took me back to he room. I mean the last memories I had were fuzzy but that must have been what happened. Right?

The water stopped and I heard someone go for the door. I sat up straight and was ready to see Hope when Maya stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. I got up and moved over to the wall.

"Maya. What are you doing in the Princess's room?"

Maya just smiled.

"Oh don't worry so much Josie. Soon it will be my room. I thought I would get my lay of the land. Before I move in."

I stayed back against the wall while Maya let the towel drop and I looked away. She was moving about and I tried my best to avert my gaze to anywhere else. Maya eventually put on a new dress and I could thankfully stop feeling very awkward.

"Where is the Princess?"

Maya laughed and then abruptly stopped which was honestly very unnerving.

"Don't worry. Hope is out of the way. That's all you need to know for now. Now I want to have a little talk with you Josie. There is a reason that I brought you to this room. Other than because I just like your company."

"Why? Was poising me just for kicks?"

"Don't be so dramatic Josie. I gave you a sleep drought. Completely safe. All you did was have a nice sleep. Just like sleeping beauty."

Maya laughed and picked something up. I realised with a start that it was a knife. She came over to me and I backed against the wall. Maya walked up pointing the knife at me.

"Now Josie. You should be warned that I have been ordered to deal with you however way I see fit. I think that means that I should kill you. No loose ends. It would probably be safer but I had something else in mind. You see when this whole thing began, they told me you couldn't be converted to our cause. I felt different. If the right amount of pressure is pressed, you can make anybody do anything. People can be so small minded. Not me though."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh sweet Josie. Nothing to you. No. But Hope. I am going to kill her and and that dear old Mother of yours if you don't join us."

Maya took the knife and trailed it round my neck before going up to my edge of my chin. She flicked the knife slightly and it drew blood as I flinched.

"What are you planning on doing that I am help you with? Can I at least know that?"

"Good girl. We are going to take over the entire kingdom. A coup if you will. You Josie are going to help us. Or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself quite clear?"

I nodded as Maya still held the knife which hurt me as I hit against it again.

**Hope POV**

I held the key tightly in my hand as I watched Alyssa pace back and fourth across the hallway outside the cell. The other guards had gone out too. Which left me and her alone.

"Damn. Where the hell did he go? We were both meant to be here."

I smiled.

"What's the matter, Alyssa? Afraid you are way in over your head?"

Alyssa whipped her head to me. She then smiled and came up close.

"I am not Hope. I am right where I am meant to be. Don't you see? My family is about to takeover yours and there is nothing you can take about it."

"Wait, your family?"

It dawned on me as she stayed smiling.

"Wait. Your Landon's sister. The estranged one."

Alyssa pointed to me with a wink.

"Got it in one. Well done Princess and here I thought you had no brain like everyone says."

"Good to know. I mean I am sure it isn't compared to what people say about you. There is a reason they call you the estranged one. You Mom slept with the King out of wedlock. It was big gossip here when everyone found out. I bet that must have sucked for you."

The smile disappeared from Alyssa's face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Don't you dare talk about me or my family!"

"Why not it must be hard being a bastard but it doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Alyssa came real close to the cage and snared.

"Shut the fuck up, you royal bitch."

"At least your right about one thing."

"What's that?"

I got real close to the cage and prepared to act.

"I am royal."

I put my arm out and grabbed the back of Alyssa's head and smashed it hard against the cage and she fell and was out cold.

"That felt good."

I opened the cage and ran out.

I had to find Josie and my Father.

**Josie POV**

I followed Maya through the castle as four guards flanked us the whole way. The castle was quiet as some servants still moved about. They looked scared and tried to stay out of the way as we passed. It wasn't long until we were standing outside the throne room. Maya marched up and the doors were opened for her.

I followed in and the room had people in who all hushed when we came in. Prince Landon was the first person I layed eyes on. He had been sitting down drinking champagne but stood up and came to Maya.

"What is that bitch doing here? This wasn't part of the plan."

"Plans change bird. Now can you stop with that stupid accusing look. We need to get back on track."

He looked at me again before turning and walking back to the front of the room.

I then noticed who was sitting on the throne. The Queen herself.

We walked up and she smiled.

"My my Maya. What a nice little twist you brought us."

"Thank you, your majesty. I knew you would like it."

"Wait you are in on this? How could you do this to your daughter?"

The Queen smiled with evil intent.

"Maya? Would you please?"

Maya walked up to me and smacked me across the face with her hand.

"Don't talk to me that way you rude little girl. Maya here may have clued you in but you will hang along side my husband and daughter if you don't watch your tongue."

Prince Landon laughed.

The Queen stood up.

"Is everything in order, Maya. Has my daughter and husband been accounted for?"

"Yes your grace. Hope is locked in the holding cells and Ethan is now searching for the King."

"So he hasn't yet caught him. If he is free he could deal some damage."

"He won't disappoint us I assure you, your grace."

"I hope not for your sake. Now if that is all I prepare for I have to get ready for what comes next."

"There is just one thing more your grace."

The Queen turned to face Maya.

"What would that be, girl?"

Maya acted with quickness as she pulled something out of her dress and thrust it out in front of her and right through the queens heart. Maya held the handle of a knife as it was now sticking out of the Queen's chest. The queen looked shocked but Maya just smiled and let out a wicked laugh.

Maya took out the knife and in one quick motion sliced it across the Queen's neck making blood spray out and go on her face. The Queen dropped like a sack of bricks and Maya held the knife as blood dripped of it. There was a smear of blood on her cheek.

Even Prince Landon who had seemed uninterested looked in shock.

Maya's smile never left her face and she shrugged as everyone looked at her.

"I wanted to be Queen. Plus that bitch was always so demanding. I am in charge now."

Maya started laughing hysterically and it was that moment that I threw up on the floor. 

In that moment I knew Maya wasn't just some innocent girl that had been manipulated. She was sick and twisted. 

Maya was evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a turn......


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope fights to save her kingdom. Josie receives a very unexpected proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and your comments. It has been a great journey and I hoped you all enjoyed it.

**Hope POV**

Firstly when I made my way out of the cell I had been trapped in I headed for my rose gardens. It was the helpful tip Ethan had gave me when he subtly gave me the key which secured my freedom. I am not sure why he did that but I am really glad he did.

It didn't take me too long as I made my way through the halls. There were only a few guards who I ran into which I had to avoid because I wasn't sure who had turned against us and who was still loyal. I thought it was best to just avoid all except my Father and Ethan.

Josie also kept creeping into my mind. I wanted to know if she was safe and where she was right now. I couldn't keep my mind off her even though I knew there was more pressing matters to attend to right now. Once I met up with Father I would make a plan to find her and protect her at all costs. I knew we hadn't know each other long but a certain vivid protectiveness came over me when I thought about Josie being in danger or someone hurting her.

I reached the rose garden and looked about. It was relatively quiet so I went deeper into it. 

"Father. Are you here? Father."

I tried my best to keep quiet but I was becoming more and more alarmed at the thought of him not being here. Or even worse. Caught by the same people who took me. I was getting more worried when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quick and was prepared to attack when I seen my Father who was smiling at me.

"Father."

I collapsed into his arms and he held on to me tightly.

"Hope. My dearest daughter. I am so glad to know of your safety."

We pulled apart but he still held on to my arm.

"Father. I am so glad to see you. What is happening?"

Father took me over by some high bushes so that we wouldn't be seen. He kept looking around almost if he was looking out for someone.

"There is a lot to explain, Hope. The brief version is that there is a coup happening in the castle right now. I have also been informed that there is an army marching on our kingdom at this very moment."

"Oh no Father. Are we done for?"

Father smiled and shook his head.

"No sweet child. Not even in the slightest. I have a plan in mind for the army. Just be thankful that your grandfather was very paranoid. It is the people in the castle we need to be worrying about at the minute. Maya is one of the people responsible as well as Prince Landon who had been here spying for his Father. Also there in someone who has betrayed us and it will hurt the most."

I was confused.

"Who betrayed us?"

Father sighed before answering.

"Your Mother."

**Ethan POV**

I went quickly up the main throne room. It was important that I kept appearance as much as possible to not draw from suspicion from the Queen, Maya or anyone else. I reached the throne room and the guards nodded to me before swinging open the double doors. 

What I saw was something that I never would have predicted. The first thing was the way the room energy's seemed to shift almost as soon as I crossed the threshold. Then the murder scene like something out of a crime fiction novel. The Queen lying on the floor below the thrones with wide lifeless eyes and blood all over the place.

My eyes widened in shock and then they went to everything else. Prince Landon was sitting at the nearest table but he kept shifting a bit as he drank from the goblet and then poured himself a new one without even glancing up at my arrival. Then to Josie who had been tied and gagged while she sat just a short bit away from the Queens body.

Finally my eyes rested on Maya who sat on one of the thrones twisting something in her hands. The glint then made me realise it was a dagger that was covered in blood. I walked over hastily before addressing myself.

"Maya. What is the meaning of all of this?""

Maya looked up and she smiled as I saw the glint of the knife reflect of her eyes.

"Ethan, dear. So nice of you to join us. I hope in your absence that you have been off securing the palace for our welcomed guests. Their arrival is impending I want to make a good impression as we showcase just what we have been able to achieve in this short period of time. The murder of the royal family and the takeover of their kingdom."

Maya stood up and directed the knife pointing it at the Queen.

"Takeover check. Queen dead check. Now all that is left is the King and his pretty daughter. You can have the king but I have dibs on little miss pretty. I can't wait to see the fear in her eyes when she realises that I have won. Her kingdom is will belong to us."

"Maya. Let me remind you that Hope is our sister. No need to be planning her death so vividly. Secondly this wasn't part of the plan. The goal we had in mind was to capture the royal family. Not kill them."

Maya smiled and I could say that it was one I had never seen upon her face. Not full of life and happiness but instead filled with dread and sinisterness. I took a step back as she stepped closer.

"Plans change Ethan. I hated the Queen being in charge so I took her out so I could be the one that calls the shots. I thought I wanted to be treated the same as royalty but after further evaluation I have discovered that instead I want to be the head of the royal family. The Queen who makes the rules and decides how people will live. How each and everyone of them is treated. Don't you get that Ethan? As long as the royal family are alive they will always see them as their leaders. Not some dirty servants that are nobody's. That is why I am going to make us look like the saviours. They will be dead and we are going to save them from the impending danger that is about to come here."

"What are you talking about, Maya?"

Maya made a face before continuing.

"Ethan I hate that I have to explain everything out to you. I know I haven't really explained everything out to you but I thought you would be much smarter than this. The Queen had a deal with Prince Landon's father that she would kill the King so he could come here and take over with her by his side. The people wouldn't really have a chance as the Queen would persuade them to a different change of leadership. However I would have a better idea that would work out better for us. We would go behind the Queen's back and come up with a little plan of our own. So the Prince sent a letter that the King was trapped and he could send his army forward. He did this and we had a little surprise for him and his army. We beat them easily because of our overwhelming surprise. One of the many reasons Prince Landon's Father came up with his little plan was that King Klaus' army was way more better than his. We used that to our advantage and now he is dead along with his army. Isn't that great?"

I looked over to Landon who was looking at the rings almost as if he hadn't really been paying attention to the whole story.

"Prince Landon. You were okay with killing your Father?"

"Landon looked up and shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me. I want to be King and Maya is a quicker way to getting there so whatever is necessary to get there. I am in the same level as Maya on that perspective."

I looked back to Maya and she was still smiling.

"So what do we do now? Is your plan to become some saviour for the people?"

"Exactly brother. Now you are catching on. There was an army coming here to attack this kingdom and we will let everyone know while the royal family went into hiding we stepped up and saved them from the danger. Everyone will turn on them and look to us for guidance. We will then be the leaders they need and be right where we should have been from the start. Our rightful place."

I nodded and tried my best to seem like I was going along with this. I couldn't break under the pressure right now.

"Okay. I will forgive you for not telling me all of it if you keep me in the loop from now on. No more secrets between us."

"Fine. So is the princess secure and what are the updates on the King?"

"The Princess is locked up with Alyssa. The King has fled to his tower where I made sure he is now trapped. Waiting on what we have planned for him. I just hope Alyssa can keep up with the plan and not mess up again."

Prince Landon snapped his head in my direction.

"Don't you dare criticize my sister like that. Alyssa has been an integral part to this plan. Without her influence. We wouldn't have succeeded so fast with this coup."

"Don't make laugh. One of the most important plans was that she was meant to poison the cups to knock the Princess and Josie out. She failed miserably and Josie took ages to actually go to sleep while I had to personally deal with Hope. It wouldn't surprise me if she had already somehow messed up on keeping the princess hostage."

Prince Landon made a quick move and pulled out a dagger to aim at me. In a flash I had my sword out deflected it and disarmed him as the dagger fell to the floor. 

"Don't forget Landon. I have been training since I was sick while you have been handled like a piece of glass. That is one problem with being royal. No proper training because you have people to do it for you. Don't ever try that again or I will drive this through your heart.

Landon gulped but straightened himself and looked to Maya who was looking on.

"Ethan is right. Alyssa has proven to be a bit careless in the past. Landon go and make sure she still has the princess. If she does bring her here at once."

Landon looked like he was going to protest but instead shook his head and bent down to pick up the dagger. I raised my sword and put against his throat.

"Leave it. If you can't use it properly then it is dangerous in your hands. Now go be a good little puppy and do what you have been ordered to do. Don't have me ask you again."

Landon scolded but stood up and walked quickly from the room. I picked up the dagger and then walked over to Josie while putting my sword back in it's place. I threw the dagger hard at the floor and it stuck in causing Josie to jump.

"What are we going to do with this one?"

Maya smirked and approached Josie before putting a hand to cup her cheek. Josie tried to squirm out of it but Maya held it tight.

"Oh I have a plan for this one. A delicious one at that."

Maya rubbed a finger over Josie's lips while I tried not to restrain her. Maya was taking this too far. I just hope my Father and sister had something that was going to happen soon. I couldn't take much more of this.

**Hope POV**

My Father and I had split up after he said he needed to go do something to help keep the castle safe from the outside. I was worried as I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. Not only did I have to defend my home from those who would bring harm but also my own Mother.

We were never really that close to begin with. Not like the usual mother-daughter relationship that you would expect. It was as if she only had me to secure the family line and made sure there wan heir for the throne. Always pressuring me to try and find someone to settle with so the kingdom could become stronger. 

I was always closer to my Father as up until recently he never really encouraged me to do anything I didn't want to do. I was always into making and keeping the rose garden into something and focusing on just enjoying life to the fullest. I could do whatever I wanted and he just made sure I was happy and had everything I ever wanted.

That's whey even though it was a twist, it wasn't exactly a surprise that my Mother was evil and worked with the enemy to take over our kingdom. It wasn't a huge secret that King Kirby hated my Father. They had always been at war for most of their lives. The only thing stopping him from attacking my Father was that our army was way more better than theirs. They couldn't attack use for feat that we would win and wipe out their army. That is why I suppose this little plan was concocted to take our kingdom without the many casualties. 

I was trying to make my way around the castle without getting caught by anyone. I was walking up the back stairs and had just reached the top when I felt a forceful hand grab my shoulder and pull me back as I nearly fell. Arms wrapped around me and I tried my best get away. It didn't help and then the person spoke up.

"You thought you would get away from me Hope. Not a bloody chance. You will regret knocking me out."

I realised with a jolt that it was Alyssa who had an iron grip on me. I tried my best to get out of it but there was no luck. She threw me against the nearby wall and I hit my head. I felt a bit dizzy but Alyssa turned me around and tackled me to the floor. She put her hands around my neck.

"Maya called dibs that she could kill you but I don't give a fuck anymore. I am going to kill you right here and now."

I tried my best to detach her hands but she had such a strong grip. I reached up my hand and attempted to hit her face but Alyssa was just out of reach with a smirk on her face. I then thought of something else. I felt around my neck and my hands found my neckless. I broke it off and used the chain on it to smack right into Alyssa's face. She was caught off guard and that broke the grip.

"Ow. You bitch. You are going to......"

Alyssa didn't get to finish her sentence as I heard someone yell and Penelope came into view.

Alyssa looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here? You should....."

Alyssa didn't get to finish her sentence as she was kicked square in the chest and she was sent flying off me and right back down the stairs I just came up. I heard tumbling and then there was silence.

Penelope offered me her hand and I accepted it gratefully.

"Penelope. You saved my life. Thank you so much."

Penelope smiled and then pulled me into a hug.

"No problem Hope. That bitch Alyssa is crazy. We were hanging out yesterday and out of nowhere she just attacks me and knocks me out. I woke up this morning and have been looking about for you all day. Everything feels weird. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get to the throne room. The castle and my family are in danger."

"Sure lets go."

**Josie POV**

I was still tied up in the throne room and I had been left alone for the minute. Ethan and Maya had went over to the other side of the room where they were now talking in hushed whispers. Maya kept looking over in my direction but Ethan had turned her and was trying his best to keep her talking about something. Every time she would stop he would talk again.

The Queen's body had been too out which was good as I was feeling ready to be sick just looking at it. The blood was still there and I felt like it would be some time before it would be fully cleaned out.

I looked over to the wall and saw a crossbow and arrow. The one the king had shot the bird with and became famous for hunting. 

I shifted a bit and then I realised that the knife was still sticking out of the ground next to me. I looked back over to Ethan and Maya who looked like kids who were telling each other secrets. I moved a bit and put the rope against the knife. My intention was to try and rip it but then Ethan looked over to me and I quickly ripped the knife out of the wood and put it behind my back.

I was sure he saw me and closed my eyes suspecting him to come over but her turned to Maya again as if he saw nothing. I was certain he saw me but after a few more seconds he didn't make any move to come over so I got to work to take my rope off. I needed to get out of this fast.

**Hope POV**

Penelope I had made it to the throne room. There was two guards that I expected to come and attack us but instead they both looked unsure. I then realised I knew these guards.

"Wait. Arthur? Fedrick? Are you in on this?"

Frederick spoke up.

"It all happened so fast. She came in saying that you were dead and there was an army approaching the castle. A lot of them went off to fight it. We waited here to guard the throne room as the Queen was inside. We didn't know what else to do. was it a lie?"

"Yes I am still alive and so is my Father. Your King. If you go and aid him right now I will pardon the both of you. I beg of you."

They both looked at each other and nodded and then took off without a second thought. I smiled while Penelope just clapped me on the back.

"Wait to go Princess. That is Queen material right there."

"All I did was ask nicely. It was no big deal."

"Sure it wasn't. That is why I feel you are going to be a great Queen."

Penelope pushed open the door for me and we walked in. The guards that were in the room all got ready to defend Maya and Ethan who were standing talking but looked at us as we came in. They didn't matter right now as I just looked at Josie who was on her knees tied up. Despite myself a smile lit up on her face when she saw me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I could see blood near her but there were no visible injuries that I could see from here. I itched to run to her but then a voice rose to break the silence.

"What are you doing here, Hope? You are meant to be locked up with Alyssa."

I looked to Maya and smiled.

"Nice try Maya. Maybe next time you should get better henchmen. Alyssa is lying unconscious and it wasn't hard to get away from her."

"I am not surprised about this. I was going to hold off in killing you but I guess now is the time. It is going to be so satisfying spilling your blood on the spot that you were going to become Queen. You will die and I will get what is rightfully mine. The royalty I deserve. The royalty that was stolen from me."

I was confused by this statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know. Let me enlighten you to some news that is going to be hard to hear. While you got the perfect life me and Ethan here were forced to be at the bottom of the food chain. We are half=siblings. Just because your Father had a fling with our Mother doesn't mean we should just be cast out like trash. While you got everything."

I didn't know what to say but thankfully Penelope interjected in that moment. 

"Don't you mean Ethan and I?"

Maya looked furiously to Penelope and I had to fight the urge to laugh.

Then the door to the throne room opened and Prince Landon stumbled in with a scowl on his face. 

"Who the hell did it?"

The whole room looked confused. Even Maya didn't know what was going in that moment.

"Prince Landon. Pray tell what are you blubbering on about?"

"My sister. Who the hell killed my sister?"

I looked to Penelope who looked shocked. I mean I know Penelope kicked her down the stairs but I didn't know that would kill her. I mean I know Alyssa was probably evil but no one deserved that. Landon didn't stop.

"It was you, wasn't it, Princess?"

He said the word Princess with so much disgust but took a knife from the table. 

"No I didn't."

Penelope tried to interject but Landon had already sprung into action and was lunging for me. Penelope tried to jump in front of me but she tripped. I noticed that Ethan had also made a move to come for me.

They both didn't make it as he was thrown back and hit the wall. An arrow had come out of nowhere and stuck into him taking him and piercing him against the wall trapping him. The knife fell from his hand and blood sputtered out of his mouth as he stayed still against the wall with the arrow holding him in place. His eyes going wide and still. 

Landon was dead by the time the knife clattered to the floor. 

I looked back as well as everyone else in the room to see Josie holding a crossbow looking like she was surprised she even did that. The crossbow dropped from her hands and hit the floor with a heavy thud. One of the other guards in the room had moved to attack Josie but I was surprised when Ethan shouldered into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Ethan. What do you think you are doing?"

Ethan looked at his sister before raising his sword and getting ready for a fight.

"I am doing what's right. Something what you clearly know nothing about. Maya you have completely lost the plot. Killing people and turning into the very thing that we both despised off in the first place. People who take everything in life without worrying about the consequences. I am glad I never followed you to this point because I don't even recognise you anymore, Maya."

Maya looked even more furious which I didn't even think was possible. Another guard came for him but he easily disarmed them and elbowed them in the face as he knocked them onto the floor. Someone crept behind Penelope and I and I realised it was another guard. As soon as they walked past Penelope picked up a plant nearby and smashed it over there head as they fell to the ground. 

I looked to her and she just shrugged while I felt a hand in mine. I looked to se Josie as she looked a bit panicked so I held on tight.

"Josie. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Josie shook her head and I pulled her into a hug while a fight erupted around us. More guards had come into the room and I wasn't even sure if they were friendly or foe but I knew I had to do something.

"STOP. RIGHT NOW."

I yelled and to my surprise the room stilled. Maya was in the middle of nearly strangling Ethan while Penelope looked at me in the middle of punching a guard. She dropped him and stepped back. 

Even Maya was looking at me and I looked at Josie for courage before continuing.

"Maya enough with this pathetic show of force. You want me. Well now you have me. I Princess Hope Mikaelson first in line to the throne hereby offer a challenge by combat. Winner gets the throne. Do you accept or are you too scared?"

The room was silent. No one made any move to start again as they waited to hear what Maya had to say. Even she knew she was in a predicament right now. Either she accepted to show that she was fierce and wouldn't back down or not and look weak in front of those who followed her. Even though there wasn't many left.

"I accept. I will finish you in no time."

Josie grabbed my hand and I looked to her.

"Princess....Hope you can't do this. The castle is already yours. You should have Maya arrested. There are more soldiers still loyal to you. Don't put yourself in danger."

I smiled and held Josie's hand in both of mine.

"I will be fine Josie. What kind of ruler would I be if I won't even fight for it. I promised myself that if they day ever came I would fight for this kingdom. For my family. For all the future generations that will come after me. Trust me I have a lot to fight for and don't intend to give up easily."

"But...."

I put a finger to her lips before sighing and taking in all her features. The way her hair was flowing from the top of her head. Her lips slightly parted as she looked at me and her eyes. The eyes that you wanted to get lost in and felt as if you were in a trance the minute your own eyes locked on them. If this was my last moment I would go out with a beautiful view. 

In fact if this was to be my last moment there was only one thing I wanted to do with Josie.

I grabbed the back of her head gently and brought it closer to mine as our lips connected with just a brush at first and then Josie deepened the kiss and I hummed in response. It felt like forever and no time at all until I pulled back.

Josie was speechless and didn't say anything.

"Just for luck."

I smiled and Josie looked down shyly

I rubbed her cheek before stepping away and approaching Maya who was standing ready with a sword in hand looking very smug. All I wanted to do was wipe that right of her face.

Ethan came up to me and offered me his sword. I noticed a dagger was near the hilt and was connected to the sword. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you Ethan."

"No problem, Princess. You got this."

"I think you are entitled to my first name now. After all we are apparently siblings."

"Okay Hope. I am sorry I didn't tell you but it was very important that Maya believed I was on her side this entire time. I hope you can forgive me for the part I played in all of this."

I patted his arm.

"There is nothing to forgive. I am happy you are on my side. After this we can talk more. I have a battle to fight."

Ethan nodded and then stepped aside. I moved forward so I was only inches away from Maya. The sword felt heavy in my hands as I gripped it with both but I held onto it tightly. Maya held hers and smirked the whole time as she got ready to fight. I held up my sword and Maya moved quickly to bring hers down as it hit into mine.

The sword vibrated and I thought I was going to drop it but I held tight and raised it again ready to defend myself.

"You know Hope. You could just give up and give me the castle. I mean I will still kill you but I promise I won't kill Josie. Maybe I will make good use of her in other ways."

I lunged and Maya easily defended while she laughed.

"Watch yourself Hope. If you keep thinking of Josie I will have this won in no time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know why Maya?"

"Why?"

I put my foot out and connected it with her shin making her stumble and she just about caught herself.

"You talk too much. Are you sure you don't want to give up Maya? Then you can live with your own kind. The pigs. Who am I kidding. Even the pigs are better than you."

Maya swung angrily at me and I ducked before aiming at her face. I connected and she let out a shriek. I let out a laugh but Maya punched out with her closed fist and connected hard with my face. I was shocked and didn't have much time to react before she headbutted me. I stumbled back a bit and spat blood out that was in my mouth.

Maya smiled and pulled back her fist to connect again when I stopped it with m sword and used my other hand to deliver an uppercut. Maya fell back against the table and I noticed her nose was bleeding. I smiled but Maya acted quickly again and picked up the cross bow and reloaded with an arrow as she fired it. I moved but not quick enough as it embedded itself in my shoulder. 

I screamed in pain and Maya ran at me. I deflected her first attempt at hitting me with sword but she sung it down hard causing me to let the top of it hit the floor while I was still hanging onto it. My shoulder was in pain so I wasn't sure if I was able to lift and Maya was walking around me like a animal getting ready to finish its prey.

Maya lifted her sword and I had a look at Josie who was looking terrified. I realised in that moment I couldn't die like this. I had to fight. For my kingdom. For the people in it. Most important I had to fight for Josie.

Maya brought her sword down and acted quickly and brought the sword knocking her off her stance as our swords connected. I swung my sword again but Maya was faster and stopped it before gabbing my shoulder. She kept my sword pointing up in the air while she brought hers towards my stomach.

"I would ask you to yield but I want you dead. Goodbye Hope Mikaelson."

It all felt in like time was going in slow motion as I clicked the dagger out of my sword and let it fall as Maya saw it flash down between us before I caught it mid air and brought it right up to Maya's neck.

"Do you yield?"

Maya smiled.

"Never. You don't have the guts."

I tightened the knife close and Maya nearly gasped but I could tell she was trying not to show any emotion.

"Normally you would be right, Maya. However in certain circumstances, action is required. When someone who should have been your sister threatens your family. Attacks your kingdom and tries to murder you things become clearer."

I pulled the knife back and then in one fluid motion brought it down to stab into her leg. She let out a howl and collapsed as I pulled it out. I then kicked the sword from her hand and it fell to the ground. Maya was now kneeling clutching her knee. A scowl evident on her face.

"You are evil Maya. Only someone with no emotion could have carried out what you have. Your punishment should be death. However I choose to show mercy. If you had of come talk to me when you found out who you were, this could have ended up differently. I grew up alone looking for siblings. Not only would I have welcomed you in I would treated you as family. Instead you chose to go behind my back. For that Maya I am placing you under arrest for crimes against the royal family. For treason. The sentence is imprisonment indefinitely. Get her out of my sight."

Two guards came and picked her up by her arms and walked her out.

"You should have killed me Hope. I won't give up until I kill you. You will rue this day. I have warned you. You hear me? You were warned."

I walked over and handed the sword back to Ethan.

"Thank you brother."

He nodded and stepped back before returning his sword back to his side.

I hadn't walked two steps when someone collapsed into me. It was Josie and my arms went around her on instinct before I even registered who it was. She pulled back and put her hands on either side of my face.

"May I."

"I would be sad if you didn't."

Josie leaned in and captured my lips on hers. I knew in this moment I would never grow tired of kissing Josie. Kissing her was like discovering a different part of the world. One you had believed was gone forever. It was as if you were tasting your food for the first time again. That first breathe of fresh air on a cold morning. 

Josie pulled back and I instantly leaned in to get more. She smiled.

I combed my hand through Josie's hair and she moaned a bit. I had to refrain myself as we were still in a room with people.

My Father came in after that and smiled as I turned to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I was just getting some of my loyal soldiers ready for action when I heard that the trouble had been taken care off. You saved our kingdom."

I pulled back but my Father still held me close.

"I would do a 100 times if I could. I want to fight to protect our kingdom and our legacy."

"I have no doubt that you will. You are not only your Father's daughter but you are also becoming your own woman. It is my time to step aside and give full control. I knew before but the fact that you saved our kingdom just shows me more how much you care. Not only about this kingdom but also the people. However one of my last acts as King was a new law. I will be announcing it to the people later when I officially step down but I thought you should be the first to hear. Take this."

Father handed me a scroll before going off to hug Ethan. I smiled before opening it and smiling as I couldn't help myself.

**Josie POV**

I had walked out and was now on the balcony. This place held a special place in my heart now. The place where Hope and I shared sweet moments. I smiled to myself and just took some time to take in the clear air. 

A few minutes later the door opened and somehow I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Hope came up and brushed my hand and we stood in silence for a while. Then Hope turned to me and I looked at her only to discover she looked very nervous and was playing with rings on her fingers.

"Hope. Is everything okay? You seem a bit nervous."

Hope looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Josie. Even with everything that has happened, I couldn't be more happier in this moment. I am here with you. How could I not be?"

"Oh. I feel the same Hope."

Hope coughed before speaking again.

"I know Josie we haven't known each other for that long but I think my soul is so in tune with yours. From the night when I met you in my bedroom, I didn't know what kind of journey we would come on and certainly not like this. However no matter what kind of path we went on from there I believe with all my heart that it would lead us to this moment. You and me, Josie."

"Hope. What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say Josie is that I believe our hearts beat at the same time. No that sounds weird. I am saying that my heart beats for you. No not that either. I am trying to say that I love you Josie Parker. There that's it."

I was speechless. Truly but not in a bad way. Hope must have thought it was because she started talking quickly again.

"I know it may be too soon and all but I just had to say it. They say when you are close to death your whole life flashes before your eyes but in that moment all I saw was you. Your beautiful smile and your kind soul. It was in that moment. I knew what was really important to me."

"Oh Hope. I love you too."

Hope beamed and took one of the rings off her finger. The one she had been playing with.

"There is a story behind this ring. My great grand Father had went off to fight in battle and he gave this ring to his then girlfriend. He said to keep it safe for him and when he returned he would ask her to marry him. She told him to as her now because nothing was promises. Not even tomorrow and so he asked her. Of course she said yes and he went off to battle with a promise that they would wed when he gets back. It had a happy ending as he returned and they got married. Happy ever after and all that. Long story short. Hold on I should kneel for this."

Hope got down on one knee and smiled at me. If it hadn't been for the railing I was holding onto I might have surely fell in that moment. 

"Hope. Are you seriously going to ask what I think you are going to ask?"

"Hey, its me who should be asking the questions at this moment. By that I mean yes. From the moment I met you I knew you were really the one. I know that might just be my dumb brain but I knew. I just didn't have the courage to ask. To even tell you how I feel. I won't make that mistake again. Josie I can't promise you happily ever after but I swear I will damn well try my best for you."

A tear streamed down my face and I wiped it away as Hope just beamed while also tearing up a bit.

"Josie Parker. Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?"

I pulled Hope into a kiss and then helped her up while still kissing. I pulled back and answered.

"Yes. In this life and the next. A thousand times yes."

Hope put the ring on my finger and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her like I would forever more.

**No one's POV**

So there it was. Hope and Josie had faced down a deadly foe and lived to tell the tale. It should be plain sailing from here on out.

Their Happily Ever After.

The end.

Or is it?

**Maya POV**

Furiously I pulled at the bars but they would not budge. I huffed and leaned back against the wall. I hated that I had been bested my Hope Mikaelson. My stupid half-sister. I was already planning my revenge and one day I would get to do it. 

I put my head in my hands and was about to scream when the door opened. 

A blonde came in and smiled at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lets just say I am a friend."

"Why are you here? Are you looking something from me?"

"Well yes, but I also think you can get something from me too. I will let you out of here if you help me get revenge on my sister. Deal?"

I stood up.

"Deal. I have some sister to get revenge on too."

"Good because I heard your other partners died. That filthy bird got hurt by an arrow and I snapped Alyssa's neck like a twig. She survived her fall down the stairs but I solved that. Now we can begin our relationship and I promise this time we will win. Now lets get you out of here."

The girl took out a key and slid it into the lock before turning it with a click. I stepped out and she extended her hand.

"I assume you know my name. So what is yours?"

"Yes I do Maya. Lizzie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lizzie. Hm. I feel this is going to be a wonderful friendship, Lizzie."

"Of course. Lets get started."

**No one's POV**

Happily Ever After?

Not a chance. You see when one foe is defeated another one rises. Like a phoenix from the ashes.

Something else was going to threaten Hope and Josie's happiness. 

But would our heroes be able to handle it.

Well you can bet they are going to try. 

**_This is not the end but just the beginning,_ **

**_But its the end of this tale,_ **

**_A chapter in a book but there are more,_ **

**_Many more._ **

**_The end of A Fairytale Ending._ **

**_Thanks you for reading._ **

**_Until Next Time :)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
